Memories from Our Journeys
by Cerih
Summary: Collection of short moments from Rose's travels with the Doctor. Pairings vary. Largely fluff. On going project.
1. Chips

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. Must try harder.

Author's note: These are a collection of random scenes that pop into my head. They are in no particular order, chronological or otherwise, and will vary between 9th and the 10th Doctor. I will identify which Doctor is in which chapter. Reviews are always much appreciated.

Rose/9th Doctor

Chips

Having returned from the end of the Earth, Rose and the Doctor headed straight for the nearest fish and chip shop. They both got big portions of chips and sat down on the high seats by the window. For a while they simply watched the crowds of people passing by and ate in silence. Then Rose turned to the Doctor and grinned.

"This is very impressive as first dates go, you know." Her eyes had a mischievous sparkle as she regarded him.

"First date? I don't know about first date, but I do have some dates." The Doctor smiled widely and to Rose's amusement, produced a packet of dates from his coat pocket.

"You are intolerable, you are!" Rose prodded his arm but could not stop her grin from widening.

"I know!" He announced and looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

They ate some more chips, still chuckling, until the Doctor's expression grew serious.

"Rose?" He started and suddenly looked uncertain. "Do you want to go home now? I mean, stop travelling with me?" For a moment Rose through she saw something akin to desperation in his eyes.

"No way", she said smiling, "I don't think you'll ever get rid of me now."

"Great, all sorted then!" The Doctor let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.

Once again, their grins were equally wide as they polished off the rest of the chips and headed back to the TARDIS.


	2. Teasing

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who.

Features 9th Doctor, Rose and Jack

Teasing

After the Doctor had found his moves with 'In the Mood', they danced deep into the night. Rose with the Doctor, Rose with Jack and Jack with the Doctor. When they were finally too tired to dance anymore, they settled on the seats to rest. The Doctor was sprawled on one end and Rose was leaning on him, with her legs on Jack's lap. Jack had his left hand on Rose's calf and he was slowly tracing circles on her base skin.

"Well, I could certainly do with more nights like this." Jack stretched luxuriously and let his right arm rest on the Doctor's shoulder. Rose simply smiled, utterly exhausted from all the dancing.

"I bet this isn't the way nights usually end with you, eh Jack?" The Doctor shot a knowing look at the other man.

"Hey, there is still time! The night is young and in any way, we are in a time machine." Jack showed the Doctor one of his suggestive, cocky grins that caused the Time Lord to roll his eyes.

Rose bent her head back until she could look at the Doctor and grinned. "I think Jack likes you."

"You are underestimating your charm, Rose Tyler. I happen to like both of you." Almost impossibly, Jack's grin got even more suggestive and Rose blushed.

"Fifty-first century", the Doctor muttered, "I remember your type. You couldn't get enough of.." He glanced at Rose. "…anyone."

"Are you tempted?" Jack directed his charming grin towards the Doctor.

Rose closed her eyes, still smiling, and turned her face to rest against the Doctor's battered leather jacket. She slowly drifted to sleep as her companions continued to flirtatious banter next to her.


	3. Duvet

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. *sigh*

I have spent the entire day writing Doctor Who fanfiction. Hence I'm flooding this with five new chapters and also posting a separate story. Obsessed, me? Nooo, surely not!

Features Rose and 10th Doctor.

#####

Duvet

Rose woke up slowly and smiled at the sound of the TARDIS engine in flight. She stretched in her bed and pulled the duvet closer. She smiled again, still half asleep, as the warmth of the duvet wrapped around her. She truly loved her duvet.

When the Doctor had seen how much she liked her duvet at home, he had immediately taken her shopping. She had been overwhelmed by the range of choices, but the Doctor had picked one that he claimed to be the supreme togness. He was right too, her duvet was perfect. It was thick and surprisingly light despite its considerable size. Sleeping underneath it, she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and happy thoughts. As a consequence, she loved sleeping in the TARDIS.

Rose heard quiet footsteps in the corridor and then the familiar figure of the Doctor emerged to lean against the doorframe of her bedroom. She smiled at him and he grinned back, brushing back that wonderfully wild hair of his.

"We are about to land in a new time and place and here you are, still in bed!" He exclaimed, although there was no annoyance in his tone.

"I can't help it that I love sleeping under this duvet. Besides, humans clearly need more sleep than Time Lords do." Rose stroked the duvet, making no move to get up.

"These are sad times, when you prefer the duvet over my company." The Doctor shook his head, trying and failing to hide his smile.

"Hey, you bought it for me. How would I not love it?"

Her words made the Doctor's smile widen, becoming that dazzling grin that made her heart skip a beat. They simple looked at one another for a while, until the Doctor broke out of his reverie as the engine sounds grew louder.

"Ah, we're landing. So are you going to come and explore with me, or do I have to brave the unknown by myself, while you go back to sleep?" As he spoke, he turned to head back to the control room, throwing a quizzing grin over his shoulder at her.

Rose grinned widely as she tossed the duvet aside and leaped out of her bed, ready for another adventure with her Doctor.


	4. Jack

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is still not mine.

Takes place after the Christmas Invasion, but before New Earth. Features Rose, 10th Doctor and Jack indirectly.

#####

Jack

The Doctor was pacing around the control room, occasionally adjusting a lever or checking the instruments. The TARDIS was humming steadily as she crossed time and space. After some time, the Doctor became aware that he had not seen Rose for a while and with a last glance at the console, he wandered off to find her. The TARDIS was a maze of corridors and rooms and Rose loved exploring all the mysteries the space ship had to offer. On this occasion, the Doctor was both surprised and distressed to find Rose in Jack's old room, stroking the captain's great coat with tears rolling down her face.

"I forgot Jack", she whispered between sobs, "how could I ever forget Jack?" She looked at him, her eyes imploring him to ease her sorrow. The Doctor crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into a hug. She cried for a while and then looked up at him.

"What happened to him?"

"The Daleks got him", the Doctor replied quietly, "I'm sorry Rose, I truly am, but there was nothing I could do to save him." He stroked her hair as fresh tears overflowed her eyes.

"But we just left him there, all alone in that horrible Game Station." Rose was horrified, partly because they had abandoned their companion and partly because she had only now thought to ask about the captain's fate.

"I was dying, Rose", the Doctor explained, "and I had to get us into the TARDIS and on our way back to Earth before I started to regenerate. The TARDIS is the safest place to undergo the process and it also meant that I knew you would get back home should something go wrong. I'm afraid that I too forgot about him." He frowned, clearly troubled by his actions.

"Can't we do something now? Even if it's just going back to get his body and giving him a proper burial?" Rose pleaded, still clutching the army coat she had grown so fond of.

The Doctor was in the cusp of saying no, but seeing the desperation in Rose's eyes made the word die on his lips. He considered the pros and cons of it for a few moments and then nodded. Rose smiled weakly and got up. She laid the coat carefully on the bed and then held out her hand to the Doctor. He took with a sad smile and together they headed back to the control room.

######

The grinding noise of the TARDIS engine filled the small room as the space ship materialised in a storage room. Rose slowly stepped out, hesitant now that they were back in the Game Station. Quick look around and they found they had landed on floor 498. They made their way up cautiously, both afraid of what they might find. On floor 499 they found the barricade and the bodies of those who had been brave enough to make one last stand against the Daleks.

"He made it to floor 500 before…" The Doctor trailed off, as if afraid to say it out loud here, where their nightmare had unfolded.

They continued forward, ascending to the top floor, knowing that any moment now they might stumble upon their companion's body. But they searched all the corridors and eventually ended up in the main control room without finding Jack.

"I don't understand", the Doctor frowned, "there was only one route he could have taken. But he is not here. How could he have vanished like that?" Rose said nothing, staring at the piles of ash that used to be Daleks. The memories of what had happened in the room were beginning to come back to her.

"I bring life", she whispered, "could it be possible?" She turned to the Doctor with wild hope in her eyes and saw that he had already made the same connection.

"Rose", the Doctor walked to her and took her hand, "it is extremely unlikely. The power of the Time Vortex is immeasurable and very unpredictable, but that you were able to channel that energy precisely enough to bring one person back from the dead is all but impossible. And there is no guarantee they would stay alive for more than a fraction of a second." It hurt him to see the despair in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rose, but I think it is time to leave."

Rose nodded desolately and stared at the ash piles on the floor. The Doctor got enough power back into the Game Station to run a quick scan confirming that they were the only living beings in the space station and then he set up an emergency beacon to attract the attention of the people down on the Earth so that the bodies could be returned to their families. Once that was done, he gently steered Rose back to the TARDIS and considered where he should take her to make her feel better. He eventually decided that apple grass just might do the trick and set the co-ordinates for the New Earth. Behind him, Rose sat in the seats, still sad but being consoled by the tine flicker of hope that she hid within her heart.


	5. Sweet

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor

######

Sweet

Rose was pacing around the TARDIS control room. The Doctor was immersed in the puzzling world of buttons, leavers, dials and the occasional mallet, tapping the controls and peering at the screens. Rose paced on, checking her pockets and under the seats. When she started going through the pockets of the Doctor's faithful leather jacket, he looked up and frowned.

"What on earth you doing, Rose?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I'm just, you know", she looked slightly embarrassed, "looking for some snacks." She was aware that on occasions she considered dieting, but had said nothing to the Doctor. In fact, she was pretty sure he would consider such undertaking silly and utterly pointless, a very human thing to do. Appearances did not seem to matter much to the Time Lord. In any case, she wanted something to eat.

"I think there is some bread in the kitchen. You could make toast." The Doctor nodded towards the corridor leading, among other places, to the kitchen.

"Umm, I'm not hungry", she said, still awkward, "I just feel like some munchies. Surely you keep some chocolate around here somewhere?" Rose checked between the seat cushions as she spoke.

"Oh", the Doctor's face suddenly brightened up, "I know just the place!" He announced as he set the ship on a new course. Rose grinned, looking forward to the prospect of chocolate.

######

They stepped out of the TARDIS into a corridor of white marble and blue glass. The corridor went on seemingly forever and dotted along it were all sorts of flashing signs. Rose looked at the Doctor in confusion and he flashed his trade mark grin at her.

"The intergalactic mall, this is", he said, "should be your paradise really." He ducked Rose's playful punch at the last minute.

"Oi! Have I once asked to be taken to space mall, huh?" Rose glared at him in mock anger.

"Hmm, you've got a point there." The Doctor conceded and Rose smiled triumphantly.

"But if sweets are what you wish for, we've come to the right place." He said, pointing at the sign in front of them. Rose turned to where he was pointing and saw a sign shaped like a candy in a traditional white and red striped wrapper.

"The intergalactic sweet shop." He said, almost proudly, as Rose squealed in delight and headed for the door.

Inside, Rose encountered an enormous shop space filled with confectionaries of all kinds. There were lollipops, pick 'n mix, whole section of chocolate, strange looking drinks, exotic fruit and nuts with glazes and without and even an ice cream counter. Rose turned on the spot, not knowing where to start.

"Hey, look at these", the Doctor exclaimed from a nearby shelf, "jelly babies! I used to love these, back in the day. Couldn't get enough of them. These babies have helped me save the world time and time again." He looked at the sweets with obvious nostalgia.

Rose was rather surprised to see jelly babies in a sweet shop somewhere in space, but a closer inspection revealed that the whole section seemed to be devoted to 'Earth classics'. There were jelly beans as well as babies, strawberry bonbons, liquorice pipes, lemon sherbets, mint humbugs and some proper English fudge. She made a mental note to get a bit of everything, but first she wanted to explore the rest of the shop. Next to her, the Doctor was patting his pockets.

"Money, money", he muttered, "I'm sure I got some change the last time I was here. Ha, found it!" He declared, clearly pleased with himself, and produced a metal pipe with holes on it at irregular intervals. He waved it at the alien behind the cash register and then pulled Rose to a different display.

"Here, try this." He pointed at small jars of liquid and she picked one up at random. It said 'Goopberry Wiggle' on it and she raised a questioning eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Swallow it in one go, trust me." The Doctor said, pulling the lid off the jar she had chosen. She did as she was told and downed the sweet syrupy liquid in one go. For a moment she stood there, obviously taking in the strange taste of what she presumed was a 'goopberry'. Then her eyes widened.

"It's, it's", she started, obviously shocked, "it's wiggling in my stomach!" She exclaimed.

"Yup!" Said the Doctor and grinned.

"That is so strange", Rose said, shaking her head. "I'm so tempted to take one home and feed it to Mickey just to see the look on his face." They exchanged a mischievous grin at the thought of Mickey's horror when the drink started moving inside him.

"These are great too", the Doctor said, already pulling Rose to a different part of the shop. They came to halt before a jar of what looked like those flying saucers filled with fruit sherbet powder. The Doctor picked several different colours out and offered them to Rose.

"You are going to love these", he assured her as she picked a yellow sweet at random. She popped it in her mouth and enjoyed the tartness of the sherbet on her tongue. Then she gasped and looked around her.

"Everything is yellow!" She said in awe.

"Did you ever think there could be sweets out there that make you see everything tinted with one colour?" The Doctor asked, clearly pleased with Rose's reactions to his recommendations. Rose smiled and then proceeded to look around the shop with everything being first green, then blue, then purple and finally silver.

"Can I pick now?" She asked as she returned to the Doctor. She was already looking around speculatively.

"Go right ahead", he said, "the sweet shop is your oyster."

Rose led him around the shop and finally stopped in front of boxes of colourful pastilles. "These?" She muttered to herself and then nodded. "These." She offered them to the Doctor.

"Good choice", he smiled. "You go first."

Rose opened the box and popped a pink pastille in her mouth. The reaction was immediate as she started to twist and turn, giggling. "It tickles!" she managed while laughing. She was trying to ward off the invisible tickles when she accidentally swallowed the sweet. The tickling immediately stopped, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Your go", she said and offered the box to the Doctor. He chose with his eyes closed and put it in his mouth without looking. Clearly the effect was not pleasant, as he turned a shade of green and quickly swallowed. "Hangover" he admitted and gave the box back to Rose.

She laughed as she chose the next one. She swayed suddenly and had to grab hold of the Doctor's arm to stay upright. "Vertigo", she muttered, hanging on for dear life.

The Doctor picked another sweet and stared bobbing up and down. "Zero gravity", he said, looking rather like he was enjoying the feeling. He sucked on the sweet until it dissolved and his movement stilled with a sigh.

Rose took a red sweet and again her eyes widened. This time it was a different kind of shock, as waves of warmth pulsed through her body and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She moaned almost involuntarily and then swallowed the sweet, blushing furiously. The Doctor looked intrigued.

"So", Rose had to clear her throat once or twice to remember how to speak, "what on earth are these?" The Doctor remained intrigued at her reaction, but then turned his attention to the box of sweets.

"They are designed to copy sensations. They don't control your emotions, just create chemical reactions simulating different feelings." He explained and then he continued, looking more serious. "There is only one thing they cannot replicate."

"What's that then?" Rose asked as she saw a flash of something new in the Doctor's eyes.

"Love."


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

Features Rose, briefly with the 9th Doctor, but mostly the 10th.

#####

Dreams

Rose was back in the Game Station and the Doctor was holding her hand. He leaned in like in slow motion and brushed his lips gently against hers. She could still remember the electric sensation that travelled through her as they kissed and that made her shiver. She moved into the kiss, despite the painful sensation of the Time Vortex leaving her and transferring to the Doctor.

Then she was in New New York, in the hospital ward, and again she and the Doctor were kissing. This time it was the new Doctor and her body was controlled by Cassandra, but Rose was still aware of everything that was happening. She felt her hands touch the Doctor's hair as she kissed him passionately. He tasted good, just like she had thought.

Then they were in the TARDIS, still kissing. This time it was just the two of them and the kissing was so much better without distractions. They had started out gently, but as their passion grew, the kisses became more urgent. The Doctor was stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue in a way that made her knees week. He had one hand on her cheek, gently cupping it, while his other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her close. Her hands were around his neck and she was finally running her fingers through his wild hair.

They paused for a breath and rested their foreheads together as they looked deep into one another's eyes. He was nipping her lower lip with his teeth and she could not help a delighted gasp escaping her lips. It seemed to please him for he moved her until she was leaning against the console, using his body to pin her there. She continued stroking his hair and neck as they panted in unison. All she could see, hear, smell and feel was the Doctor and she was loving every moment of it. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he leaned down to capture her lips once more…

In two different rooms within the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose bolted suddenly up from their beds, having been torn away from a very vivid dream.


	7. Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. *sigh*

Features Rose and the 10th Doctor. This, unusually, is continuation of the previous chapter.

#######

Awkwardness

Rose was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. She was fully dressed, but strangely reluctant to leave her bedroom. The reason for this? She would have to face the Doctor. Rose sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to do.

She had not slept since she had woken from that dream of kissing the Doctor. And what kissing it had been, her lips had tingled as she sat gasping on her bed. Even now she remembered vividly what the Doctor's lips had felt on hers and how he tasted like dark, sweet spices. She ached to run her fingers through his hair again and feel his arms around her.

This is really not helping, she thought to herself. How on earth was she going to face the Doctor after a dream like this? Even the thought of him made her blush furiously. Should he ever find out what kind of things she had been dreaming, it would surely be mortifying. She would have to pretend everything was fine, although given how he could read her like an open book that would be a difficult thing to achieve.

Rose kept panicking and panicking, until finally her growling stomach drove her out of her bedroom. In any case, the longer she delayed seeing him, the more questions she would face about her absence.

######

In the meanwhile, the Doctor was in the control room, burrowed into the machinery underneath the floor grating. He had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, giving the TARDIS some absent-minded maintenance. He had been there all morning, pretending to be busy just in case Rose made an appearance. While he was ostensibly adjusting the vortex filters, his mind kept returning to the dream from the night before.

He had always been proud of his self-control, but there had been no sign of any control when he had jolted awake. His desires had been running wild and had Rose been anywhere near him as he tried to remember how to breathe, he would surely have continued kissing her there and then, consequences be damned.

If only he could stop thinking about how well her body had fitted against his and how her ragged breathing had only coaxed him on. She had tasted just as good as he had always imagined and he had loved feeling her fingers in his hair. She was so beautiful and…

The Doctor shook his head, interrupting his train of thought. Enough of this now. Rose could emerge any moment and he did not want to moon over her like a lovesick teenager. Better to stay down here being nice to his ship than to try meeting her eyes.

As he moved on to the next part of the engine, he heard tentative footsteps approaching the section of the flooring he had left open. He looked up to see Rose through the grating and saw her wander into the view, doing her best to look nonchalant.

"Hello", she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Hi", he said, looking at her feet.

"Hello", she started again and then caught herself. She muttered something that to the Doctor sounded like "not going there again". She cleared her throat and then continued. "I was going to make so toast. Do you want some toast?"

"Toast would be nice", the Doctor agreed, still feeling very awkward, "thanks."

Rose met his eyes briefly and then blushed at the same moment as he did. She turned quickly and all but ran for the kitchen.

######

Brilliant, that was acting normal, was it? Rose berated herself as she put some bread in the toaster. The only thing that would have been more awkward was if she had just blurted out that she had dreamed of them kissing. No doubt that would have gone down well, particularly with someone who simply did not do 'domestic'.

Although, she mused as she buttered the warm bread, the Doctor was acting a bit funny too. When their eyes had met, she could have sworn he had also blushed. Surely she had only imagined that. In any case, there was no way he could possibly know about the dream, was there? She shook her head and headed back to the control room, carrying two plates of toast.

She arrived back to the console just as the Doctor emerged from under the flooring and he gave her an awkward smile. She moved to hand him the toast, when suddenly the air was filled with the shrill ringing of the TARDIS telephone. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, but moved to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He started and then motioned Rose to pick up the second receiver so she could listen to the conversation. To her surprise, it was Mickey calling about a London school getting suspiciously good results all of a sudden. He felt it needed investigation and the Doctor seemed to agree.

After he ended the conversation, the Doctor turned to Rose with that wild, wonderful grin on his face. "We're going back to school!" He announced as she grinned back, all awkwardness forgotten.


	8. The Ball

Disclaimer: Doctor Who still not mine. But I'm working on it.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor

######

The Ball

Rose took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped sideways to the mirror. She cracked open one eye to peer at her reflection and then opened both eyes. She inspected herself critically, smiling slowly, and decided that she rather liked the end result. Her hair had been cut shorter, making her look more mature, and the simple make up she had on added to the effect. The dress she was wearing was stunning and its iridescent hues seemed to change before her eyes. The material felt like silk, although she knew it was something completely different. Intelligent fabric, the Doctor had called it, and he was right. The material had settled on her instantly, knowing where to hug her curves and where to flow out in a way that most flattered her figure. To add to the effect, she was wearing silver opera gloves reaching to her elbows and a simple diamond necklace. Taking a deep breath, she left her room to meet the Doctor.

When the Doctor had asked if she wanted to attend a huge ball, she had been delighted. There was no pressing need to go there, but rather the Doctor wanted to take her somewhere special for an evening. No life and death situations or aliens trying to kill them, just beautiful dresses, music and dancing. Apparently the ball was in honour of centenary of a peace treaty of some sorts, something to do with the Shadow Proclamation Rose seemed to remember. She had spent many fun hours rummaging through the enormous wardrobes in the TARDIS, looking for a suitable dress. They had even stopped in a spa planet to get her hair done. She had beamed at his thoughtfulness and that seemed to please the Doctor a great deal. He had headed to his room to change at the same time as she had, but no doubt he had been ready and waiting for her for some time now.

"So, what do you think?" She asked when she stepped into the control room, suddenly nervous. The Doctor, who was wearing an elegant black suit with white shirt and a bow tie, turned to look at her. As his eyes took in everything, he smiled and his eyes glowed with warmth and happiness. Rose blushed and unable to hold his gaze, looked at her feet. In a couple of steps the Doctor was in front of her and gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met once more.

"Rose Tyler, you are beautiful", he simply said, still smiling. Rose seemed to get lost in his soulful brown eyes and she loved feeling the warmth radiating from him. It felt like they stood there forever, just looking at each other, but then the Doctor shifted as if to move closer and Rose was suddenly certain that he was going to kiss her. The blush in her cheeks deepened and she half closed her eyes, when the TARDIS landed with a shudder and the spell was broken. The Doctor turned to the controls, looking oddly disappointed, and checked the monitors.

"We are there", he confirmed, tapping the monitor. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to her and she stepped closer to rest her arm on his. He led her to the door and together they stepped through.

They had landed in a large corridor leading to a set of gilded double doors. The doors were open and through them Rose could see a glittering throng of revellers. Laughter and strange music echoed along the corridor. The Doctor grinned at Rose and she nervously allowed herself to be led to the ball.

Rose felt utterly overwhelmed as she tried to take everything around her in. There must have been hundreds of people mingling in the room and most of them were not human. She tried not to stare at all the tentacles, eye stalks and spines, but she could not help herself. The dresses were exquisite and she was suddenly glad she had taken so much trouble over her own appearance. She felt intimidated enough without having to worry about not being suitably dressed for the occasion. The music was also fascinating, alien instruments produced a range of sounds that created beautiful music in the most unexpected ways. She recognised some Earth instruments thrown into the mix and they complemented everything else beautifully.

They spent seemingly hours mingling, with the Doctor providing running commentary on all the different alien species, their home planets and what they were like. Rose was laughing at his quick wit and he stroked her arm with his thumb as they moved around. When a particularly fast song started, the Doctor raised an inviting eyebrow, but she declared that she needed a drink rather than a dance. She headed for the bar while he leaped to the dance floor, content to dance by himself. Rose, sipping her drink, leaned against the bar and watched him with a wide smile.

"Your husband is a good dancer", a man next to him remarked as he picked up two flutes of champagne.

"Oh, he's not my…" She started, but he had already turned away.

"So he is not your husband, then?" Asked an alien, who had taken the man's place next to her, "you don't mind if I ask him to dance, then?" She had shining blue skin and in place of hair she had rows of flexible looking spikes. She wore a white dress that left little to the imagination and she had a speculative look in her eyes as she watched the Doctor. Rose instantly disliked her.

"He may not be my husband, but he is still mine." Rose said sharply, surprising herself. The alien shrugged and moved away.

Rose looked back at the Doctor just as the final notes of the song faded away. It was replaced by a slow ballad and the Doctor beckoned to her. She left her glass on the bar and then made her way to him.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

"But I don't know any of the steps", she said regretfully.

"I'll show you", he said taking her hand, "it's like waltz, but instead of counting to three you count to five."

He led her towards the middle of the dance floor and then pulled her close to him. He listened to the music for few moments and then counted her in. She stumbled a little at first, stepped on his toes a couple of times, but then she started to get the hang of the dancing. The Doctor was an excellent leader and she surrendered herself to him, trusting him to guide her steps. They swayed to the music, smiling at each other, the rest of the world forgotten. Rose found that with her Doctor, she could dance after all.


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is still not mine.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor.

######

Nightmares

Rose woke up screaming. She jolted up and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Panicked glances around the room revealed that she was in her room in the TARDIS. She switched on the reading light with trembling fingers and sat on her bed, clutching her duvet. She was still trying to calm her breathing when she heard the sound of running footsteps. The Doctor appeared at the doorway, barefoot and wearing his t-shirt upside down. He looked frantically around the room, trying to locate the source of Rose's obvious terror.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The Doctor strode to the bed and took in her tousled hair and wide eyes.

"It's nothing really, just a nightmare", she said, still uneasy. "Sorry I woke you up." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, despite the warm duvet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the Doctor asked as he sat on the bed. Rose made room for him, so he scooted closer and pulled her into a hug. Rose eased into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's silly, really", she said, running her fingers through her hair. "I dreamt I was in an alien planet, completely lost. I was trying to find you, I looked everywhere for you. Then I heard the TARDIS engine in the distance and I ran and ran, but I was too late. By the time I got there, you were already gone. Then I suddenly could no longer understand what anyone was saying because the TARDIS had stopped translating in my head. I realised that you were gone and that's when I woke up." Rose looked slightly embarrassed by her nightmare.

"Oh Rose", the Doctor whispered, stroking her hair, "I hope you know I would never leave without you. I will never abandon you." He looked at her, eyes filled with worry.

"I do", she assured him, "I really do. Like I said, it was just a silly nightmare." She stifled a yawn.

"You should try to get back to sleep for a few hours", the Doctor said. "You will feel much better in the morning." He moved to get up, but Rose stopped him.

"Would you stay with me, please?" She asked. "I'm afraid that if I fall asleep alone, the nightmare will continue." She suddenly seemed so very young to him.

"Of course", he said and laid down next to her, "I'll guard your sleep." Rose squeezed his hand gratefully and settled down next to him. She closed her eyes and was soon breathing steadily.

The Doctor watched her sleep with a rare look of tenderness. She seemed so peaceful when she slept, so different from the boundlessly energetic girl that travelled with him. When he was certain she was a sleep and dreaming nicer dreams, he moved to get up. His movement caused her to stir in her sleep and roll over, wrapping her arm around the Doctor. He was rather surprised by this, but then pulled her closer so that she was resting flush against his side. Her even breathing relaxed him and soon he had drifted off to a calm sleep that was filled with dreams of a beautiful blond girl.


	10. Glimpses of the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Doctor Who. I'd like to, though.

Features Rose and the 10th Doctor.

#####

Glimpses of the Future

Rose was wandering down a busy alleyway on the third moon of the planet Derian. She glanced over her shoulder, but the Doctor was still immersed in a conversation with a trader they had met. They had been arguing about the metaphysical properties of the Time Vortex for about an hour and Rose was bored. She had eventually got tired of not understanding a word that was being said and the Doctor had barely noticed when she said she would go for a walk. As long as she stayed closed, surely the Doctor would not mind her doing some exploring by herself. She knew the way back to the TARDIS and the Doctor had given her some of the local currency, in case she wanted to buy something.

She spotted a little booth with heavy red velvet curtains and all sorts of astrological models hanging on both sides of the entrance. The sign by the door read: "Palms read, cards consulted, pasts, presents and futures explained." Rose was amused by this, although there was no reason why such pretenders should be restricted to Earth alone. She was about to walk straight past the booth, when a hand beckoned from within and she heard a voice call out:

"Rose Tyler, come in and I will show you your future!" Rose gasped and turned back toward the booth. She saw a beautiful young woman standing on the doorway, motioning her to come closer. The woman had glossy black hair and black eyes, but from her elongated fingers and flattened ears Rose guessed that she was not completely human. Intrigued, she walked towards the booth.

"How did you know my name?" She asked the woman.

"You and all the people who pass think I am a fake", the woman replied, "but I have the gift and sometimes I can show people their futures. Come in if you wish to see yours." The fortune teller moved back from the doorway and on an impulse, Rose followed.

The booth smelled strongly of incense and dried herbs and it was lit entirely by candles. To one side was a small table with two chairs and that was where the woman was waiting for her. She held out a chair for Rose, who sat down cautiously, and then placed a battered metal bowl on the table. The bowl was half full with cloudy liquid, to which the woman added couple of drops of what looked like black ink. She sat opposite Rose and motioned towards the bowl.

"Look deep within the liquid", she said, "and you will see what the future has in store for you."

Rose leaned closer, sceptical, but strangely curious. The ink was swirling around the bowl without any stirring and Rose stared deep into the strange patterns that were being created. She did not really believe she would see anything and therefore it took her by surprise when the liquid cleared into a sharp picture. Rose gasped as she saw before her a vision of a newborn baby boy, spitting image of her, except for the tuft of dark brown hair and familiar brown eyes. It was clear that he had inherited his father's sharp eyes and wild hair. Rose had to blink back the tears as she marvelled how beautiful her son was.

After a while, the picture faded into the swirling liquid and the fortune teller leaned back. "That is all I have strength for", she said, sounding exhausted. Rose nodded mutely, left couple of coins on the table and stumbled out. As she stood blinking in the daylight, she put her hand on her flat stomach and tried to imagine carrying a baby within her. More than that, she tried to picture herself carrying the Doctor's son, their best features crystalised in their beloved son. Rose was utterly unprepared for the range of emotions that flooded her heart. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She had never really considered becoming a mother, but now she could not wait to meet her son.

In the meanwhile, the Doctor had finished the philosophical debate and was looking for Rose. He knew she would not have gone far and this was confirmed when he saw her step out of a fortune teller's booth. He was about a call out something witty about her and believing in horoscopes, when he saw that she was white as a sheet and holding her stomach. He immediately rushed to her and gently turned her to face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned. "Are you in pain?" He was bewildered to see that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and utterly wild, with terror and wonder shining in them in equal measures. She choked back a sob and a tear rolled down her cheek. This made him even more confused, because she did not appear sad but rather both happy and astonished.

"I'm fine", she said finally, blinking at him like she was coming out of a trance. "I'm a little dizzy, though. Perhaps I should go lie down?" She took an unsteady step in the direction where the TARDIS was parked.

"Hold on, hold on", he stopped her. "Let me help you." He wrapped his arm around her and started steering her back to the TARDIS. Rose leaned on him, grateful for the support.

#####

Some time later, the Doctor was striding through the alleys with a determined expression on his face. He had left Rose in the TARDIS, clearly shaken by something, and now he was headed straight for the alley they had been earlier. He waved briefly at his debate partner as he passed and walked into the fortune teller's booth without slowing down. She looked surprised when he barged in, but there was a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"I don't know who you are", the Doctor started, now angry, "but I want to you to tell me exactly what you did to Rose. She was barely able to talk when she came out of this booth."

"I will not tell you what passed between I and your friend", the woman said and held up her hand before the Doctor could interrupt her, "but I will show you." She gestured towards the chair opposite her and the pulled out of her pocket a small vial of ink.

"Very well", the Doctor said as he sat down, "but this better not be a trick." He was still glaring at the fortune teller suspiciously.

"No trick, I swear", she assured him, while adding some drops of ink into the murky water. "Now look deep into the bowl and I will show you Rose Tyler's future." The Doctor glanced at her sharply, but then did as he was told and bowed his head over the bowl.

The picture emerged from the swirling ink quicker for him than for Rose and he gasped just as she had done. He saw the same imagine of a baby boy, half human and half Time Lord. There was no question that the child had his eyes, but he also looked just like Rose. As he stared at his son in wordless wonder, he knew that it was not just Rose's future he was looking at, it was their future together. Some day in their future, they would be not just friends or even lovers, but also a real family.


	11. Closure

Disclaimer. I don't own Doctor Who.

Takes place during 'Journey's End' and features Rose with the 10th Doctor, the Meta-crisis Doctor and Jack.

Closure

The TARDIS was steering the Earth back to its place in the solar system and the control room was filled with happy faces and relieved laughter. When the planet settled to its familiar orbit, everyone let go of the controls and leaped to hug one another. When Jack was finally able to extract himself from Donna's arms, Rose pulled him to one side. Around the console, the others were chatting happily, although the Doctors were standing to one side discreetly listening to Rose and Jack.

"I can't believe it's you, Jack." Rose said, grinning.

"Well you know me", the captain said with his trademark grin, "I'm not that easy to get rid off."

"But the Doctor said that the Daleks", she hesitated, as if afraid to say it out loud, "that you were exterminated." In her eyes he could see how much it still hurt her to think that he had died.

"You brought me back to life." Jack said simply. "The Doctor explained how you absorbed the Time Vortex to save him. As a side effect, you made me immortal." He watched her eyes widen at this, even though he was merely confirming what she had quietly speculated.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked, suddenly worried. "I mean, do you wish I hadn't done that?" Jack's expression grew sad as his eyes showed how much he had matured and aged since they had last seen each other.

"No", he said finally. "I have made myself a home with Torchwood in Cardiff and I love my team. You and the Doctor showed me a better way of living and no matter how hard it is to watch people grow old and die around me, saving people from alien threats and occasionally from themselves is worth it all." He smiled sadly and brushed his fingers gently along Rose's jaw line.

Rose smiled a little as Jack's words eased her guilty conscience. She watched his handsome face and was interested to find that while she still loved Jack as a dear friend, she was no longer infatuated with him like she had been when they had travelled together. She was therefore surprised when Jack leaned closer, clearly planning to kiss her. Behind them, the Doctors frowned in unison.

"I can't", Rose said and placed hand against Jack's chest. "The Doctor…" She started and then trailed off. The Doctors glanced at each other, clearly pleased.

"It's not that kind of kiss", Jack said, smiling gently. "I know to whom your heart belongs." This time when he leaned in she did not resist and they shared a soft kiss.

"Rose Tyler", he said cupping her face, "you were so worth it. You were so worth is all." He stroked her cheek one more time and then with a regretful smile slowly walked to join Martha and Mickey by the console.

Rose turned to see the Doctors watching her. The three shared a private smile, knowing that Rose and Jack had both finally found the closure they needed.


	12. Calm

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It's on my wishlist, though.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

Calm

The air was filled with the noise of blaring warning sirens as the spaceship shuddered and groaned. People were running along the corridors screaming, which was only making the panic worse. Against the flow of people, Rose was desperately trying to make her way to the engine room. Behind her, a woman screamed as part of the ceiling collapse and her legs were trapped under super-heated steel hunks. The way the spaceship kept lurching, it would soon plummet to the planet below and crash into the human space settlement.

When Rose finally reached her destination, she found the Doctor rushing between work stations and consoles, trying to keep the ship in flight. He had a panicked expression on his face as he frantically tapped the instruments and peered at the monitors to see if anything was working.

"Doctor", she shouted over the whine of the engines, "I've got the codes!" The Doctor wheeled around and ran to the central monitors, ready to type.

"The yellow code is alpha, seven, nine, zero, zero, delta, five to the power of 14 and rho. The red code is epsilon, six, two, zero, seven, zero, g, psi, nine, nine. And the blue is omega, one, six to the power of n, sixty-four squared, gamma, omicron." The Doctor finished typing the codes, hit the enter and then had to dodge a shower of sparks shooting from the monitor.

"No, no, don't you dare do that!" The Doctor shouted at the monitor and punched it in anger. "It didn't work, I can't believe it didn't work!" He turned to Rose with naked fear in his eyes.

"Then think of something else to do", Rose said, walking up to the Doctor, "I'm sure you can try something else." But the Doctor ran both hands through his hair, before slumping against the console in clear defeat.

"There is nothing I can do, Rose", he said in horror, "I can't save us this time." Outside the engine room, more people screamed as the ship was slowly pulled apart by the gravity fields. The Doctor shuddered as he heard people die.

Rose moved to stand in front of the Doctor. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

"Listen to me Doctor", she said with voice full of determination, "forget the people. Forget everything around us. Just focus on me." He did as he was told and stared at her with frightened eyes.

"Now think, Doctor", she continued, "you are so clever, just think. I know you can get us out of this and you can save the day like you always do. Just think."

The Doctor stared deep into her brown eyes and felt a sense calm wash over her. His world narrowed until it was just her calm eyes and her calm hands on his face. Suddenly hope flickered within him.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "You are right Rose Tyler! If I am clever I can think of my way out of this mess, and oh I am so clever!" She dropped her hands from his face as he leaped into action. He started running around the consoles, pulling out wires and reattaching them elsewhere with his sonic screwdriver. All the while, he talked.

"If I can re-route the power from here to the main console, override the gravity filters and boost the magnetic extrapolaration, I may be able to by pass the glitch in the system and feel the codes straight into the main frame. I can then reset the co-ordinates, channel the back-up fusion generator into the propulsion engine long enough to give us a jump start. Engage the landing protocols and voila, one saved space ship!" The Doctor leaped over the wires, turned a lever, slammed down a row of controls and used the sonic screwdriver to restart the main console.

The result was immediate as the ship bucked wildly and then stabilised. The engine whine quieted down and angle of descent stabilised to a normal landing trajectory. The Doctor let out a whoop of joy and rushed to Rose. He picked her up and spun her in a full circle before hugging her tight to him.

"You did it!" She laughed when he allowed her to breathe once more.

"No, we did it!" He declared, grinning wildly.

#####

Some time later, they were back in the TARDIS and on their way towards the next adventure. Rose was perched on the seats while the Doctor was entering co-ordinates for a planet he wanted to show her. When he was done, he came to sit next to her, looking unusually solemn.

"Rose", he started and took her hand to his. "Thank you. You saved me and everyone else back in that ship." He looked at her with his brown eyes serious.

"You're the one saved us", she said shaking her head, "although I may have helped a little." She flashed him a teasing smile, but he remained serious.

"No, I gave up. I panicked and I couldn't see. You calmed me, focused me, until I found a way out. Thank you for saving my life." He gently kissed her hand, his face full of gratitude.

Rose was strangely moved by his sincerity and she had to blink rapidly to stop herself from crying. Her heart swelled with pride, knowing that she had been able to save her Doctor, even if it was just that once. She smiled at him and he responded with a smile, his eyes full of warmth and affection.

"Must be a new experience for you", she said, teasing him once more, "being saved by a stupid ape."

"Well", he said, grinning and leaning back, "perhaps all humans are not that stupid after all."


	13. Favourite

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

This is slightly beyond the time frame I had envisaged for this series, but I wanted it include it anyway because I felt there were some things that needed to be said. Features Rose with the meta-crisis Doctor.

#####

Favourite

Rose and the Doctor were lounging on their bed, settled down for the night, but not yet tired. They had a whole wing of Pete Tyler's mansion for themselves, ostensibly so that Jackie, Pete and Tony could sleep without interruptions. The arrangement suited everyone fine, as it gave both couples additional privacy and also enabled Rose and the Doctor to come and go as they pleased. Their work with Torchwood was more hands on and they were prepared to respond to any emergencies at all hours.

Rose was resting her head against the Doctor's chest and idly playing with the fabric of his pin-striped pyjama bottoms. He had taken to wearing them when he had joined Rose in the alternate universe, claiming they were oddly comfortable, although Rose suspected that he wore them mostly to amuse her. The Doctor, on the other hand, was slowly stroking Rose's hair while recounting the story of how he and Martha had met William Shakespeare.

"…And there she was, with the chance to kiss William Shakespeare of all the people, and she gave it a miss because of his oral hygiene! Poor old Will was heart broken." He finished his tale, grinning.

"That sounds brilliant", Rose agreed laughing. "I wish I'd been there to see it." She tilted her head up so that the Doctor could see her wistful smile.

"You would have made the adventure perfect", the Doctor said, his eyes filling with sadness. "Although Will would have been even more smitten if he'd met you." They exchanged a sad smile, each thinking back to the years they had spent apart.

"Do you ever miss it?" Rose asked carefully. "The travelling, I mean." She had wanted to ask him that for weeks now, but somehow the moment had never been quite right.

The Doctor considered her question a long time, while his hand moved to trace slow circles on Rose's back. His eyes were distant and Rose knew he was going through all those centuries he had spent travelling in time and space, before getting stuck on the slow path with her.

"I can't deny that I miss the thrill of new places and the danger", he eventually admitted, "although it's not as though our life here is boring. What I miss more than the travelling itself is the TARDIS. She was a fateful companion all through the years and I came to consider her more as a person than just a ship." Rose remained silent, still smiling wistfully.

"But no", the Doctor continued, answering the question that had been left unspoken, "I don't regret for a moment that I ended up here with you. The Doctor made an enormous sacrifice and gave me the greatest gift of all, by asking you to heal me. I would choose you over the travelling any day, without hesitation." He leaned down to kiss her gently, as Rose blushed.

"What was your favourite bit about the travelling?" Rose asked, clearly pleased with his answers. She wondered what he would choose as his favourite part.

Much to Rose's surprise, the Doctor did not even pause as he leaned down to kiss her again and then whispered: "You."


	14. The Red Bicycle

Disclaimer: Doctor Who still isn't mine.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor.

#####

The Red Bicycle

The Doctor and Rose were sitting on the white cliffs of Dover, their feet dangling over the edge. Rose was somewhat unnerved by the sheer drop to the sea, but the Doctor was holding her hand and that made her feel safe. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bouncing off the chalk cliffs and making the sea sparkle blue and green instead of the usual dull grey. Gulls were circling all around them and a gentle breeze was ruffling Rose's hair. It was unusually warm day for November and they both enjoyed the sun on their face.

The Doctor had brought them to the cliffs after Rose had sat with her father while he lay dying. He figured that Rose might appreciate a beautiful place to help her gather her thoughts. She had cried in his arms for a long while, but now the tears had been dried by the sun and she seemed oddly calm. He could still sense the raw grief in her, but the initial shock seemed to have worn off.

"Doctor", she said quietly, interrupting his thoughts, "how did you know about the red bicycle?" She looked at him with unguarded eyes, seeming so vulnerable that the Doctor's hearts ached. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Back when we first met", he explained, "after I had come to see you at your mum's, I looked you up. I wanted to know what kind of person 'Rose Tyler' was. So I went back to see you when you were growing up. You never noticed daft old me, but I certainly noticed you.

"You wanted that red bicycle so badly. You asked your mum for it, but she couldn't afford it. You were heart broken, but didn't want her to see, because even then you understood that she would have let you have the bicycle if she had been able. You tried to hide your tears, but I saw them. I couldn't bear to see you so disappointed, so I bought you the bicycle. I popped around while you were out and claimed I was from the council. Said it was a raffle and that your mum had won a bicycle for you. She was so chuffed for you." The Doctor smiled at the memory.

"I was over the moon when I found it in my bedroom on Christmas Day morning", Rose smiled. She leaned closer to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for making me the happiest little girl in London."

"It was nothing really", the Doctor said while his ears turned red. "But I'm hoping you're not unhappy now either." He added.

"No Doctor", she smiled. "Now I'm the happiest and the luckiest girl on Earth."


	15. Adrift

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor

#####

Adrift

Sometimes, there were battles that even the Doctor could not win. The Doctor and Rose had intercepted a distress call and traced it to its source, only to watch the Selian civilization and their planet burn. There was nothing they could have done, but that was a poor consolation as they watched the destruction in mute horror. The Doctor was particularly distressed by it all because the Selians had been a peaceful race, who did not deserve such a fate.

Now the TARDIS was drifting through the Time Vortex and the Doctor was slumped on the seats in the control room. His eyes were filled with sadness and for once he looked his considerable age. His slim frame was bent, as if he carried a huge load on his shoulders. He had not said a word since they had closed the TARDIS doors and set an alternate course.

Rose was concerned about the depth of his grief. The extinction appeared to have affected him particularly deeply, even though she had got the impression that he had never had many dealings with the Selians. Rose was at a loss how to cheer him up, although she knew better than to attempt making light-hearted conversation. After hesitating for a moment or two, she sat down next to him and took his hand, letting him know that she was there for him if he needed her. He looked at her with an expression of exhaustion on his face.

"Sometimes I get so tired", he whispered. "Like the pain and the destruction and the sadness just gets too much to bear. Then I think about how all I can do is set the TARDIS on a new course and keep travelling towards the next loss. Sometimes I get so tired of the travelling and all I want to do is go home. Everyone else has some place and some people to return to, except for me. My home is gone, my people dead, and I'm left travelling alone." His desolate sigh alone was enough to break Rose's heart.

"You've got me, though", Rose said, squeezing his hand gently. "I could be your home, if you wanted to?" She regarded him with uncertainty.

"Oh Rose", he said, smiling tiredly, "without you I would be adrift. I would simply be a man in a blue box wandering through time and space, with no point or purpose." He ran his free hand through is hair and then over his eyes, as if trying to brush away the exhaustion.

"I'll be with you always, Doctor", Rose promised. "I will gladly be your home." She smiled and the Doctor offer a weak smile in return. She got up and tugged his hand.

"Come on", she said, "I think you need a good night's sleep". The Doctor pushed himself up from the seat and then followed her without arguments. Rose led him to his room, smiled at him and turned to leave, when he stopped her.

"Would you stay with me, please?" He asked. "I don't think I can bear to be alone tonight." He looked so fragile that Rose wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Of course", she said, taking his hand again and steering him towards the bed.

The Doctor took off his shoes and his suit jacket and then lay on the bed. Rose, too, discarded her shoes and her coat and scooted next to the Doctor. He rolled to his side, facing her, and she wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand found her free one and pulled it to him so that her hand ended up between his cheek and the pillow. He gave a deep sigh and then closed his eyes.

Rose stayed awake for hours, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb and watching how sleep slowly smoothed the lines of sadness from his face. She felt privileged to have been allowed to witness him at his weakest, but also that she was able to offer him comfort like he did to her. Eventually sleep claimed her as well, while the TARDIS drifted calmly through time and space.


	16. Like the Wind

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor

######

Like the Wind

It was June 1892 and Rose and the Doctor were having a picnic in Richmond Park, in London. It was a sunny Saturday and seemingly half of London was out enjoying the weather in the popular park. They were not the only ones with blankets and baskets of food, but without a doubt they had made the longest journey to get there. Rose was dressed in a lilac sundress of the period, while the Doctor was sticking to his usual pin-stripe suit.

Rose had served them both dainty cucumber sandwiches and then scones with clotted cream and jam. They had also enjoyed tea from an old porcelain set Rose had found in a cupboard in TARDIS's spacious kitchen. The Doctor was pouring them both home made lemonade, while being in the middle of an amusing anecdote, when he realised Rose was not listening. He followed her wistful gaze and saw that she was looking at a young child out with her chubby Shetland pony. The pony was not particularly interested in walking around the park and it paused every couple of steps to graze on the lush grass. The child was less than impressed with the pony, but her will alone was not enough to move the greedy animal.

"Let me guess", the Doctor said, drawing her out of her reverie, "you wanted to have a pony when you were that age?" Rose smiled, still looking at the child and her pony, and nodded.

"I think most girls want to have a pony at some point or another", she then said, turning to the Doctor, "myself included. I had enough lessons to learn how to handle a horse, but found that I shared no innate bond with them. I also realised that I was never going to have a pony, or a horse, so I sort of grew out of that phase pretty quickly. But every now and then I think it would be nice, you know…" She trailed off, shrugging.

"You'd like to get on a horse again?" The Doctor asked. She nodded.

"Well then", the Doctor exclaimed, getting up and knocking over his lemonade in the process, "I know just the place!" He hastily cleared up the picnic and pulled bemused Rose back into the TARDIS.

Once inside, he quickly set their course and then took her to one of the many wardrobes inside the spaceship. From deep within one drawer, he pulled a strange looking outfit, complete with a head scarf and some leather slippers.

"Put those on", he said, extracting an intricately decorated caftan and an accompanying belt from the pile, "where we are going, you will need to blend in a little." Once she had changed from the sundress to the caftan, he helped her tie the head scarf on, and showed her how to turn another scarf into loose-fitting trousers to cover her jeans. The slippers were the final touch and then she was ready. While Rose was inspecting herself in the mirror, the Doctor donned a headscarf and some assorted Berber clothing himself, before grinning at Rose through the mirror.

"Do you care to explain where it is that we are going?" Rose inquired, turning to the Doctor. Before he had a chance to reply, the TARDIS shuddered and then lurched, indicating that they had landed. The Doctor's grin widened as he took Rose's hand and half walked, half ran to the door.

As Rose pulled the doors open, she was greeted with a blast of hot, dry air. The sun was beating down from a clear, magnificently blue sky and all she could see was sand dunes stretching before her. The Doctor slipped past her and looked around.

"Brilliant", he concluded, "wait here. I won't be a long." To Rose's astonishment, he sprinted up the nearest dune and disappeared behind it. She called after him, but heard no response. She huffed a little, but then decided that she might as well spend the time working on her tan. She sat down and rested her back against the TARDIS, turning her face to the sun and closing her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, for when Rose next opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor leaning over her, looking amused. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up. Once the sun was no longer blinding her, she saw that the Doctor was not alone. He was holding onto the long reins of two of the most beautiful horses Rose had ever seen. She recognised them as Arabians, but they were the most sublime specimens of the breed. Their elegant heads were supported by sculpted, arching necks and their manes fell down to their knees. They had bright eyes and wide, flaring nostrils. Their full tails were held up in a manner particular to the breed. One was the purest of white, with a pink mark on the muzzle, while the other one was a deep chestnut colour, with darker socks and mane. They each wore a tasselled bridle and an elegant leather saddles. They seemed to be brimming with energy and were constantly pawing at the sand.

"Are you ready to go for a ride, then?" The Doctor asked, grinning at her wide eyes.

"With those?" She asked, pointing at the horses, and then felt rather stupid. "I mean, they are Arabians and umm, they look kinda wild." She was suddenly very uncertain about her rusty riding skills.

"Come on, it will fine! Let me help you." The Doctor brought the white horse closer, checked the saddle and then held the horse still while Rose pulled herself to the saddle, feeling only slightly more graceful than a sack of potatoes.

"Now, don't hold the reins too tight, these are very sensitive horses." The Doctor advised her as he quickly hopped onto the saddle of the chestnut horse. Rose adjusted her stirrups and was suddenly very grateful for the odd saddle, as it had very wide and secure stirrups. The horse underneath her paced impatiently, ready to head out. The Doctor turned his horse and led the way along the corridor of sand dunes. Once the horses were on the move, Rose was beginning to feel more comfortable as she got used to being in the saddle again.

"These horses are _Asil_", the Doctor explained as they rose side by side, "the purest of the Arabians. They are part of the Muniqi-strain of Arabians, bred for their speed. As these horses are mares, they are even more precious, as the bloodlines among the Arabians are traced through the maternal line. Even in your time, Rose, these horses are worth a fortune.

"But here and now, they are just two beautiful horses and we are just two travellers under the hot sun. Let us ride like you've never ridden before. Feel the power of the horse underneath you and you will begin to understand why these creatures have been revered over millennia. Let the horses run like the wind, for there may never be a day like this again!"

Rose shivered at the power in the Doctor's voice, and when he urged his horse on, she found herself doing the same. Like coiled springs, the horses leaped forward and soon they were all but flying over the hot sand. As the wind whipped against her face, Rose let out a wild whoop of joy, which only encourage her horse to gallop faster. The Doctor laughed a wild, exuberant laughter and pushed his horse to take the lead. Side by side they raced across the desert, fast like the wind.


	17. Does It Need Saying?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor

#####

Does it need saying?

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS control room, suffering from a guilty conscience. Their latest adventure had not ended altogether well and Rose had ended up with a broken arm and a fractured collar bone. She was now perched awkwardly on the seats, one arm in a cast and a sling, balancing a book against her knees and turning the pages with her unharmed hand. Every time the TARDIS shuddered or lurched, Rose took a sharp breath and winced, causing the Doctor to make a mental note about upgrading the shock absorption system of the ship. He could see from the tightness around her eyes that her pains were getting worse.

"You are in pain", he stated as he sat down next to her. Rose folded the corner of the page she was reading and then closed the book.

"Yes", she agreed, seeing no reason to attempt to hide the fact from the Doctor. Not that she reckoned she would have been able to, anyway.

"Why didn't you say something?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"Does it need saying?" Rose asked in turn.

"It would remind me to feel bad about you having got hurt." He said, frowning.

"I'm on a lot of pain meds", Rose explained, "which takes the edge off the pain. Telling you I'm in pain isn't going to make me feel any better and it will certainly make you feel worse. It wasn't your fault that I was too slow and that monster caught me, therefore why would I want to make you feel guilty about it?" She patted his hand and the book slid off her lap in the process. She left it on the floor where it landed.

"I still blame myself, though", the Doctor replied, but was otherwise unable to deny Rose's logic.

"If both of us know something to be the case", she said after a while, "it doesn't really need saying out loud, does it?" As soon as she had spoken the words, she was not sure if she should have said anything. The conversation had moved to an unexpected direction. Rose slowly raised her eyes to meet the Doctor's and found him regarding her seriously.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked quietly. "Humans tend to be very keen on words." He too was aware that somehow the conversation had moved away from her injuries.

"Well", she hesitated and then decided that she might as well plunder on, "sometimes words can offer reassurance. Even if something doesn't need to be said because you already know it's true, saying it can be a good thing." Rose was suddenly nervous, feeling like they were headed to unchartered territory.

They sat in awkward silence, neither quite daring to look at one another. Rose played idly with her cast, while the Doctor took great pains in inspecting the lining of his suit jacket. Finally the Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but he was conveniently interrupted by Rose's stomach growling loudly.

"Are hungry?" He asked, letting out a sigh relief.

"Starving", she nodded, equally grateful for the interruption.

The Doctor jumped up and practically ran out of the room in search for food. Rose watched him go and then picked up her book. Perhaps some things were better left unsaid. At least that was what she kept telling herself.


	18. Boe

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine

Features Rose, the Face of Boe and the 10th Doctor

######

Boe

On a distant planet, Rose was wandering through the corridors of an old library. The Doctor had stayed behind in one of the rooms they had explored so far, choosing to look through the books that had not yet disintegrated completely. She had little patience for musty tomes, so she had moved on, promising to stay within shouting range in case something happened. She enjoyed the silence in the old building, somehow managing to block out the noise of the busy metropolis outside.

"_Greetings to you, Rose Tyler."_ The words seemed to materialise straight into her head and Rose spun around. There was nothing behind her and she frowned. Something about the way her name had been spoken felt vaguely familiar to her, as if she had heard it said the same way countless times before.

"_Over here."_ The words again appeared inside her head and Rose got the sense that they were coming from the direction she had been heading. Cautiously she walked on, ready to call out for the Doctor the moment she saw something suspicious.

After a hundred yards or so, alcoves opened up on both sides of the corridor and she saw that one of them was occupied. Much to her relief, she recognised the being in front of her as the Face of Boe. His glass case was stationed by a large set of windows and he seemed to enjoy the bluish sun light. He had not changed from the previous times they had met and regarded her with his large, calm eyes.

"You're the Face of Boe", she said, then realised how superfluous it was. Surely he knew exactly who he was! She blushed a little.

"_And you are Rose Tyler."_ There it was again, that nagging feeling that resurfaced when he said her name. For a moment it made her think of Jack, but she immediately dismissed it as irrational.

"Are you here to see the Doctor?" She asked amidst her confusion. "He got distracted back there, but I can go get him if you wish?" She was not sure just how mobile the glass case was.

"_It is not yet time for my final meeting the lone traveller. Instead, I am here to offer you something."_ Having the words echo inside her head was rather unnerving at first, but Rose thought she could get used to it on the long run.

"Me?" She frowned. "What's that then?"

"_Hope."_

"Hope?" Rose was now thoroughly confused, but the Face of Boe seemed utterly stoic, as ever. The head seemed to lean closer to the glass barrier as the eyes focused on her and without thinking she walked closer to lean her forehead against the glass. She somehow got the impression that her gesture pleased Boe, but also made him a little sad. She could not imagine why.

"_There will be time when the darkness comes, Rose Tyler. The night will be so black that every path will be obscured and you will be utterly lost. But do not lose your faith. Keep searching and eventually you will find what you are looking for."_

Rose gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but there was more.

"_Never forget that the words spoken within the heart should not be doubted by the mind."_

The Face of Boe seemed to look directly into her soul and somehow she was certain he knew what lay hidden deep within her heart. She had to blink back tears even while she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said simply, for no other words were needed.

"_Farewell, Rose Tyler."_ This time her name was spoken reverently and she felt sadness tug her heart. She had heard the tone before and it still hurt to think about it.

Before she could say anything, the Face of Boe vanished, leaving her standing in a pool of sun light. She sat down, her heart full of sadness, hope and gratitude.

That was how the Doctor found her some time later. He frowned as he saw her sitting in the centre of a circular area clear of dust and looked around.

"Are you okay, Rose?" He asked, confused. "I thought I heard you talking to someone." As she looked up, he was astonished to see her eyes full of happiness. The bluish sun light shining from behind her crowned her in a bright halo and for a moment the Doctor thought she looked exactly like the Bad Wolf. But her voice was that of Rose Tyler when she spoke.

"I'm fine", she said, uncertain how to go on, "I suppose I got a message of sorts." She shrugged, smiling.

"What was it about?" He asked, now intrigued. Her smile brightened.

"Hope."


	19. Temptation

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor

######

Temptation

The Doctor had not slept in over a week. This was deliberate, for on occasions he rather enjoyed the effects that chemical imbalances caused by prolonged period of sleep depravation had on his brain. There was a stage when he would get slightly confused, often conversing with people who were either long dead or had not been born yet, but that would eventually give away to perfect mental clarity, when the entire universe made perfect sense to him. Unfortunately the boundary between the two was rather blurry, so he was not always certain when confusion had given away to clarity.

At present, he was lying on his bed, idly floating within the Time Vortex and watching past, present and future events flicker past. He was still fully dressed and had not bothered to close his eyes, for he saw the universe equally clearly through the vista of his bedroom. When he was this exhausted, time seemed to lose all meaning, and he had no idea how long he had been adrift when things changed.

From the centre of the Vortex rose a mirage of his companion. Rose was wearing a simple, shimmering dress and she was smiling her brilliant smile. The Doctor knew that this was merely a hallucination and that she was not really in his bedroom. Still, this was a mirror image of Rose, matching her posture and expressions perfectly, and so it should, for he had committed her every movement and emotion to memory.

"Rose", he whispered, testing the word, "Rose Tyler". The image grinned, with that very Rose look of her tongue peeking from between her teeth. He decided that he liked the way her name sounded in his ears and repeated it a few more times for good measure. Then, knowing there was a reason why his subconscious had summoned her, he began to consider what she really meant to him.

When he had first met her, he had been full of anger and anguish, on a path to self-destruction. But a nineteen-year-old human had taken his hand and gently steered him to an alternated direction. She had shown him not just what he was, but also what he was becoming, which had terrified him. She had healed him and day by day he found that all the loss he had suffered did not hurt quite as much as it used to. More to the point, he found that he was genuinely happy.

Rose had found the key to his hearts and yet she did not seem to be aware of this. She brought out such a range of emotions from him, standing by him through the darkest moods and manic happiness. He had once said that her wish was his command and he still meant it quite literally. Whatever she would ask from him, he would gladly give. This gave her tremendous power over him, but she was largely ignorant of the potential influence she wielded. In his view, that only added to her appeal.

The Doctor had come to consider Rose as TARDIS personified. Ever since she looked into the heart of the spaceship and beyond, the two had fused on some level in his mind. When he thought of the TARDIS, he thought of Rose enveloped in shining light, with the Time Vortex swirling in her eyes. She was the Bad Wolf Goddess, protecting her Doctor. He was not a religious man, but here was a goddess before whom he would gladly kneel in supplication.

Rose was his saviour, she was also his temptation. For her, he would travel beyond time and space, or stop travelling altogether. If she asked him to, he would gladly turn his back to the universe and settle down somewhere, even if he did not do domestic. Even more so, he was tempted every day by her smile and her beauty to take her in his arms and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. They were already best friends and soul mates, but he was very aware that they could also be lovers. But there were reasons why Time Lords should not fall in love with humans and it was those reasons alone that kept him in check. On some lever, however, it was already too late as he was already in love with Rose Tyler…

The Doctor jolted awake from his reverie, suddenly aware how long his thoughts had been wandering. As he lay on his bed shivering, the Doctor realised in retrospect that he had shifted from hallucinations to utter clarity right around the time he had started thinking about Rose.


	20. The Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Author's note: As you may have realised, the last three chapters (Does it need Saying?, Boe and Temptation) have formed a more coherent story line, and this one continues it. The next chapter will offer a possible conclusion, after which I will go back to my random order of random memories. It did, however, feel appropriate to keep these four together, so they make more sense.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

####

The Fear

Rose sat on the control room seats, ostensibly painting her toe nails. In actual fact, she was only giving her toes minimal attention while surreptitiously watching the Doctor. He was muttering to himself while recalibrating the instruments and performing other incomprehensible time machine maintenance functions. Every so often he would grin and touch the TARDIS fondly, as if he was having conversation with the spaceship. Every time the Doctor did so, Rose would smile, enjoying seeing him so very happy.

She herself could sense the TARDIS humming, as if the ship was also happy. She had noticed an increased awareness of the sentient machine after she had absorbed the Time Vortex. It was almost like the TARDIS had accepted her and now considered her as part of the family. The thought pleased Rose enormously and she made a point of always being nice to the ship. Mickey had though her insane when she would pat the TARDIS and wish her good morning, but she did it anyway.

While the Doctor continued his tasks, he put on his glasses to peer at the monitors. Rose loved it when he wore them, for she thought they made him look intellectual and very handsome. Not that he was not perfect without the glasses, but they seemed to add to his considerable character, if possible. The thought made Rose blush a little, but like Cassandra had remarked, she had been looking at the Doctor quite a lot. But given how beautiful the Doctor was, she could hardly help herself.

The Doctor glanced in her direction and seeing that she was looking at him, smiled. She gave him one of her bright smiles and then concentrated on her toes once more. But a minute or so later she found herself watching him again. She hugged her knees to her body and rested her chin on them, lost in her thoughts.

She was in love with the Doctor. There, she had admitted it to herself and the world had not come to an end. Admitting it to the Doctor was another matter altogether. She was not afraid of being rejected, far from it. In her heart she knew he loved her back and her mind agreed ninety-nine percent of the time. She believed the Face of Boe was right in saying that the mind should not questions what was known to be true by the heart.

It was the fear that kept her from saying anything. She was afraid of things changing. Things naturally would change if they were to take the final step to becoming lovers, which was fine, but she worried about the things that would never be the same again. Would they still leap head first into danger? Would he still show her all the perilous wonders of the universe? Would he expect them to settle down and have a family, only to resent her for having taken away his freedom? Would the ways of his people mean that she was not good enough to bind her life to his?

As long as they kept what they had now, Rose was happy. She was content to spend the rest of her life being his best friend and never again kiss him. She would gladly travel with him her forever and never say how much she loved him. As long as she could start and end each day by his side, there was nothing more that she needed. Thus she heeded her fear and stayed silent, simply watching the Doctor be himself, with her heart full of love for him.


	21. Solace

Disclaimer: Doctor is still not mine. *sigh*

Author's note: A reviewer has kindly pointed out to me that the Doctor did not in fact wear a tie in 'Fear Her'. I was stupid and didn't check. Apologies for the inconsistency, but for the purposes of this story, I will have to hide behind artistic license and pretend he had a tie on all along.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

Solace

"You choose where we go next," the Doctor whispered to the TARDIS and leaned against one of the pillars. He could not summon enough emotions to care where the ship would take him or what he would do once he got there. He simply sighed as the engine began its grinding cycle and the ship shuddered.

Ever since he lost Rose to the alternate universe, he had been utterly lost and simply drifting through places and times. Just thinking about her, remembering that he would never see her again, was enough to break his hearts all over again. The Doctor brushed both hands through his hair, blinking back the tears. What hurt him even more was that he had ensured he had one last chance to tell her how much he loved her and he had run out of time. Who cared that she had been declared officially dead when he could be explaining to her that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her.

The Doctor's gloomy thoughts came to a halt when the TARDIS landed accompanied by the usual lurch. He sighed again and slowly made his way to the doors, opening one of them without any enthusiasm to see where he had ended up.

The TARDIS had materialised in a small alley way between two rows of neat, semi-detached houses. The Doctor pinpointed them as early 21st century Earth and judging by the architecture and the climate, he was somewhere in Southern England. He was about to wander out when he suddenly saw himself and Rose walk past the entrance to the alley. Just seeing her for a brief moment made his breath catch.

"Why did you bring me here?" He spun around and shouted at his ship. "Am I not hurting enough? Do you feel that I need to be tortured some more?" He suddenly ran out of anger and slid slowly to his knees. Burying his face in his hands his whispered:

"Please take us away. Please don't make me see how happy she makes me. Please don't make me watch how I take it all for granted, without ever telling her – " the Doctor stopped in midsentence and the ship's hum changed now that he understood. He brushed a grateful hand against one of the pillars and rushed out.

He got to the end of the alley way as he and Rose split up further up the road. It was the eve of the London Olympics and they were investigating the missing children. He knew that Rose would be out of his sight for about five minutes before she was attached by the pencil scribble, and there lay his opportunity. Knowing he would not look back, he sprinted after Rose, suddenly very grateful that he wore more or less the same suit than he had that day. The tie may have been a different one, but surely Rose would not notice that.

He ran all the way to her and Rose turned when she heard his footsteps. She looked to the direction he had disappeared shortly before and then frowned.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" She asked, wondering why he had felt the need to change his tie all of a sudden.

"Rose", he started, suddenly out of breath not just from the running. She was so beautiful and for once he followed his instincts and moved forward to cup her face. She looked startled, but then stepped forward as he spoke. "Rose, I should have said this to you long ago and even if I never get the chance to say it again, I need to know that you know for certain. Rose Tyler, I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you and I will love you until the end of my days." His hearts soared as his words caused her to smile her brightest smile and brush away tears.

"I love you too, Doctor, I always have." She whispered and he pulled her gently to a kiss. If this moment was the last one he would ever share with her, he was certainly going to make it go right. He sighed into the kiss and let the tears flow free when she wrapped her arms around him to keep him close. He kissed her for what seemed like forever, until they both had to pull back for breath. He hastily wiped away his tears – but not before she had noticed them – and stroked her cheek gently.

"Back to saving children eh?" he said, trying to maintain his cool. "Give me a shout if you find anything." He gave her a quick kiss and, before she had time to say anything, ran back the way he had come.

The Doctor ran all the way back to the TARDIS and closed the door firmly behind him. As soon as he was in, the ship was off, knowing he would not wish to linger there any longer. The Doctor slumped against the seats, his hearts aching. He would still grieve losing her for the rest of his days, but his sorrow had changed subtly. He had told her how he felt and somehow that made the loss easier to bear. For years to come, he would find solace from the memory of how she had smiled when she finally heard how much she meant to him.

"Thank you", he murmured to the TARDIS. She had given him exactly what he had needed and he was so very grateful for that.

#####

Back on Earth, Rose stared after the Doctor. Her mind was swirling and her lips burning from their passionate kiss, and consequently she was hardly concentrating when she opened the garage door and released a pencil scribble hurtling towards her. When the Doctor saved her, she could only stare at him. He looked perfectly composed, like nothing had happened between them, and he had changed his tie back once more. Rose felt cold fear slowly grip her. She had seen the Doctor's tears, seen the immeasurable grief in his eyes and heard the words spoken in desperation. She thought once more what the Face of Boe had said.

"The darkness is coming," she whispered, too low for the Doctor to hear her, "and I will be lost."


	22. Christmas

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor.

######

Christmas

After they had said goodbye to Charles Dickens, the Doctor and Rose only made a short trip in the TARDIS. Saving Cardiff had made them both hungry, and in any case it was Christmas Eve. They materialised between two houses on Baker Street and stepped out into snowy London. Large flakes were still drifting from the sky and Rose caught couple with the edge of her cloak.

"Snow on Christmas Eve in London," she muttered, in awe, "1869 Christmas Eve, no less." The Doctor merely watched her, smiling at her admiration. He gently guided her arm to link with his and steered her down the road.

They had dinner in the Queen's Arm public house, well known for its excellent food. The dining room was packed, everyone tucking into hearty portions of turkey, with large dishes of steaming vegetables and roasted potatoes making the rounds from table to table. Smiling bar maids were serving pewter mugs of mulled wine and tankards of frothy ale. On the bar was a large Christmas cake, seeped with brandy, whiskey and sherry over months.

The Doctor and Rose found a table by the roaring fire and Rose soon loosened her cloak and let it is drape over the back of the chair. The warmth brought a rosy tint to her cheeks and she was utterly unaware of the admiring glances directed her way from the adjacent tables. The Doctor was paying more attention and had to frown a warning to couple of London lads. Rose's attention was focused solely on the Doctor, listening with rapt concentration as he recounted tales from his travels. She barely noticed when they received their drinks, although the food did distract her slightly better.

All throughout the meal they talked and laughed together, paying no heed to those around them. The flames cast a glow on Rose's skin, accentuated further by the mulled wine coursing through her veins. She was a little tipsy, but she did not mind. The Doctor appeared as clear-headed as ever and Rose noticed that she did not find his piercing stare as difficult to match as before. In fact, his eyes seemed softer now, at least when he was looking at her. She decided that she really rather liked it.

They ate until both felt like they might burst and then they agreed to try just a little bit of the Christmas cake. When they were done, the Doctor helped Rose pull her cloak around her, carefully trying the ribbons for her. While doing so, his fingers brushed against her collarbone, causing her to blush, but he did not seem to notice. He then steered her to the door, his palm resting gently against the small of her back. Rose found herself thinking how nice it would be if he led her like that more often.

Once outside, they made their way slowly back towards the TARDIS, hand in hand, talking quietly about what they had seen in Cardiff. It was no longer snowing, but the streets were blanketed in white and all the sounds appeared slightly muffled. Rose found herself admiring how beautiful London was, at least when all the dirt was hidden under snow. There were only a few other people out and about, mostly people still eating or having gathered in the pubs before the call for the midnight mass came.

They both heard the clatter of hooves against the cobbled stones, but it was the Doctor who realised that the horses were coming towards them. He pulled Rose to him just as the carriage turned the corner and rattled past them. Once it was gone, the Doctor helped Rose to find her balance but did not let go of her. Rose was feeling slightly breathless and not just from the shock of being nearly run over by horses and a carriage. The Doctor was holding her tightly against him and she was suddenly aware of how he was radiating warmth. His eyes were unusually serious and he moved his head a little, making Rose think for a moment that he might kiss her. In the end, he only tucked a tray lock of her hair behind her ear and reluctantly released his hold.

"London drivers are always the same," he said quickly, suddenly feeling the need to fill the silence somehow, "no matter what the method of transport is, they are always lethal." He glanced at Rose, but avoided her eyes. "You're okay, though, right?" He asked.

"Fine," she said, still not quite sure what had happened. She adjusted her cloak and slipped her hand to his as they started to walk again. The Christmas Eve had been magical, but a tiny part of Rose thought that they had just missed a chance to make it even more special.


	23. Hands

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is still not mine

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor and Jack.

#####

Hands

"How come you never hold my hand?" Jack's question stopped Rose in her tracks and she turned to look at the captain. His tone had been joking, but she thought she saw a flicker of something more serious in his eyes. She opened her mouth to offer a quick answer to dismiss such an obvious question and then stopped.

"I… no reason, I guess." She said eventually and offered her hand to Jack. He grinned as he took it and together they walked to catch up with the Doctor, who was depositing the egg that had been Blon Slitheen in a hatchery. Once that task was done, they could head out to another adventure.

They had only covered half of the distance when Rose let go of Jack's hand. She frowned as she pushed both hands to her jean pockets and looked at her feet.

"It's not the same, is it?" Jack stated, rather than asked. This time Rose saw real hurt in his eyes.

"Jack, it's not about you," Rose rushed to explain, "it's just…" Her voice trailed off. She did not know what to say.

She liked Jack a lot. When he held her to him, smiling suggestively and leaning to whisper in her ear, her knees became weak. The way he sometimes looked at her, eyes dark and a predatory smile playing on his lips made Rose wish he would cross the distance between them and kiss her. But the fact that the Doctor was around made everything complicated.

She had been aware for some time now that the three of them were getting close. Very close in fact, which make Rose wonder where exactly they were headed. Jack was certainly eager to get to know both of them better and the way the Doctor reciprocated his flirting made Rose think he was not entirely averse to the idea either. The thought of sharing her life, her love and her body with both the Doctor and Jack made her nervous and excited in equal measures.

But as much as she liked Jack and thought she could also love him, what she had with the Doctor was different. It was not the act of holding hands that made it special, but rather the fact that it was something she did with the Doctor. She needed to have something of the Doctor, some little part of him, that was hers and hers alone. It was silly really, but she felt it was the only way she would be able to share the rest of him.

"I get it," Jack said, interrupting her thoughts, "it's what you and the Doctor do, isn't it?" Somehow he seemed less upset about it.

"Yeah," Rose admitted, "it's sort of our thing." She shrugged, not sure how to explain.

"But I get to do other things?" Jack asked. "Like this?" He wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close. She smiled and rested her hand against his back.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed. Together they finally headed to find where the Doctor had wandered and what adventures were waiting for them.


	24. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Takes place during 'Girl in the Fireplace'. Features Rose with the 10th Doctor, plus Reinette and Mickey.

######

Jealousy

Rose and Mickey were exploring the corridors of the spaceship, gripping tightly at their fire extinguisher weapons in case they encountered any more of the clockwork constructs. Mickey was staring at everything with wide-eyes awe of someone exploring space for the first time. Rose on the other hand was far more confident and therefore far more interested in the nuances of their surroundings. She had taken the lead, choosing their route, while Mickey was more than happy to follow her.

Every so often they found aspects of the 18th century France scattered around the spaceship. One room held a delicate dining room set, while another had a collection of silk covered chairs and sofas. They even found an enormous bath tub standing on lion paw feet. Rose soon realised that these items tended to be clustered around areas where time windows had been opened. Some it was possible to travel through, others appeared to be for observation only.

Rose found one such observation window behind some heavy curtains. Through it, she saw the corridor of an elegantly decorated palace, which opened to a larger room where a ball was taking place. Women in long heavy dresses and men in powdered wigs floated past, following the melodies of a delicate string piece. As she watched, Rose saw two figures move away from the circle of dancers and enter the corridor for some privacy. The first was a beautiful woman, her blonder hair gathered up to accentuate her high cheek bones and neck. She was leading by hand a thin man with wild brown hair and brown pin stripe suite that looked utterly out of place. As soon as she saw the Doctor, Rose pulled back to hide behind the curtain, leaving just a crack to peer through. She knew she should not have continued watching, but given that it as the Doctor, she could not help herself.

The couple stopped in a shadowy alcove, nigh invisible from the ball room but in plain sight for Rose. Reinette leaned against a marble column and pulled the Doctor close to her.

"Kiss me, my lonely angel," she whispered, just loud enough for Rose to catch her words. The Doctor seemed happy to oblige and leaned in to brush his lips gently against hers. Reinette moved her hands to his neck to keep him close and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting. The Doctor rested his hands on her narrow waist and whispered her name in between placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Reinette," he spoke again, stepping reluctantly back, "you are the mistress of the king of France. We should not be doing this."

"And you are my imaginary friend," she replied, cocking her head, "and this is a night of impossible things. So kiss me again, for I fear I will never again get the chance to taste you." The Doctor captured her lips again and they both seemed lost in the intimacy they shared.

Rose stepped away from the time window, letting the curtain fall back down to cover it. It made her feel physically sick seeing the Doctor kiss another woman – seeing him kiss Jack had been fine – even if this was not the first time he had shown interest in people other than her. There had been Jabe, who had given her life for him on Platform One. Lynda from the Big Brother house has caught his eye and he had certainly caught hers. Then there had been Sarah Jane, whom Rose had only just met. Her only consolation was that at the end of the day, it was always her who remained by his side.

Part of her wanted to act very flirtatious with Mickey when the Doctor returned to make him feel jealous, but Rose quickly dismissed the idea. It would not be fair on anyone. Particularly not on Mickey, since she just did not feel that way about him anymore. Besides, plenty of people had sparked her interest on their travels, not least of all Jack, who had charmed her off her feet (literally) in no time. Perhaps, Rose mused, a little jealousy was not so bad after all. The Doctor might even be pleased to know he had that effect on her, not that she was ever going to tell him. She was definitely not going there. Not now, not ever. Otherwise she would never hear the end of it.


	25. Vacuum

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

Vacuum

How long can one survive in space without oxygen? The Doctor reckoned he might live about ten minutes or so, taking advantage of his superior Time Lord physiology. Rose, on the other hand, might survive a minute and a half, before suffocating.

This was about to be put to the test, as Rose was trapped in an airlock, about to be ejected out of the spaceship they were in. The Doctor, standing on the other side of the sealed door, was powerless to stop the automated procedure, no matter how he had tried to override the system. He could see Rose pounding her fists against the lock and she was desperately shouting, but the reinforced metal blocked out all sound. Reading her lips, he could see she was repeating his name over and over. Her eyes were wide with terror and the Doctor saw that she was on the verge of crying.

When the final countdown for the airlock release began, Rose gave up hammering the door. Instead, she pressed her palm against the small window and allowed the tears to fall. The Doctor mirrored her by place his palm on the glass and wished he could somehow touch her. He felt his eyes burn and had to blink back his own tears. He whispered her name, hearing the terror in his own voice. Far too soon the mechanism was activated and the air lock opened. Rose was hurled to her death and all the Doctor could do was to avert his eyes.

#####

Rose was overwhelmed by crippling fear. This is it, she thought, I am actually going to die. She was stranded in the sealed airlock with the Doctor watching her in mute horror from the safety of the spaceship. His inactivity alone was enough to tell Rose that there was nothing he could do to save her. She hammered her fists against the metal until they ached and called his name in desperate plea to be saved. This was not fair, she screamed inside her head. There was so much more for her to see, so many things to experience with the Doctor. If she was to die now, who would stand by his side and hold his hand when he needed it most?

When the countdown to her death started, Rose stopped fighting. She pressed her palm against the glass, wishing that she would have been able to touch the Doctor one last time. Him doing the same only made her tears run faster and he also seemed to be in the verge of crying. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but could no convey any of them through the barrier separating them. She saw him speak, just making out her name on his lips. As the countdown drew to an end, she instinctively drew a deep breath, regardless of how futile that was. Then, accompanied by the whoosh of the air escaping, she was pulled back out of the ship. Last thing she saw through the small window was the Doctor looking away, as if unable to watch her die.

Once she was floating in the freezing vacuum, she expected her entire life to flash before her eyes. Instead, all she saw was the Doctor. She saw flashes of the Doctor she had first met as well as the regenerated one with whom she had been travelling until the end. He was laughing, crying, grinning, scowling, angry, sad, happy and utterly insane. She felt them holding hands, him pulling her to a hug as well as the ghost of his gentle kiss on her lips. As her lungs screamed for breath, a lone tear floated away as a sign of her love for the Time Lord.

Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and the shock made her let of the breath she had been holding. As she desperately attempted to breathe in the vacuum, she felt herself being pulled backwards. Soon gravity took hold of her once more and both she and the Doctor collapsed in the TARDIS doorway. She was gasping for breath, still reeling from her last minute rescue. The Doctor and Rose lay on the floor in a heap, holding onto one another all the while both laughing and crying. As the adrenaline began to wear off, Rose realised why the Doctor had looked away as the airlock had been released. The Doctor had crossed his own timeline for her once before and clearly he was willing to do so again.


	26. Lullaby

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Author's note: Takes place in the alternate universe, so not quite within my preferred chronology. I couldn't resist this, though. Features Rose with the 10th Doctor. Sort of.

#####

Lullaby

Rose Tyler stood by a window, holding a baby in her arms. She was watching how tendrils of mist were uncurling between the trees as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon. The baby she was holding made a small noise and she turned her attention to him, smiling gently. His brown eyes were so like hers it was like looking into a mirror, but he also bore a striking resemblance to his father. Rose loved these moments in the evening, when it was just her and the baby boy and everything in the world was calm and quiet. She had loved him from the moment the nurse had laid him on her arms and now, several weeks later, her love for him seemed to know no bounds.

Since he was born, the baby had been her salvation. The grief and loneliness was still a gaping hole in her heart, but he had changed everything. She now had a purpose, a reason to wake up every morning. She was determined to be strong, not for herself but for this baby boy. To her, he was hope personified, a tantalising glimpse of a better future for the human race. Rose was determined that all she and her loved ones had sacrificed should not be in vain.

As she cradled the child almost reverently, she began the hum. The tune rose from within the confines of her broken heart and echoed in the silent room. She had never been musical, but somehow the melody transformed her average voice into something almost magical and took her far away from planet Earth. The boy enjoyed the tune, yawning widely but keeping him brown eyes stubbornly open. When Rose came to the end of the song, she became aware of her surroundings once more.

"It's a lullaby from Gallifrey", she whispered to the baby, "the Doctor used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep in the TARDIS. I wish I knew the words for it, but in any case they wouldn't mean anything without the TARDIS translating…" She could not quite bring herself to voice the absence that plagued her every waking moment. She could barely say the Doctor's name, let alone talk about him. "In any case, I like the tune and you seem to like it too," she smiled at the baby.

Rose considered her reluctance to speak about the Doctor, all the while swaying gently to encourage the boy to sleep. Perhaps her silence was not the way forward after all. Perhaps children like the one she was holding should be told about the Doctor and all that he had done for them. Who knew, it might help Rose herself to deal with her grief. Besides, if even a memory of the Time Lord could linger on the alternate planet, perhaps some of his wisdom and goodness could be passed on. The Doctor deserved to be remembered, even if he would never walk upon this Earth again.

"I was working in a shop when I met the most extraordinary man", Rose began her tale, hugging her baby brother closer as she felt the first tears start to fall, "he told me to run and saved my life. And that was how I met the Doctor…"


	27. Kimonos

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor and Jack.

#####

Kimonos

It was 1336 in Kyoto. In fact, it was 1336 in the rest of the world, but the Doctor was only concerned about Japan. Rose, Jack and he had come to Kyoto after dropping off the Slitheen egg in a hatchery at Raxacoricofallapatorius. They needed a change of scenery, he had said, as he had adjusted the TARDIS controls for their next adventure. They had taken a detour to the Mongolian steppe, where they had watched huge herds of wild horses scatter ahead of them and admired the vast expanse of the plains of future Russia.

Now they were in Kyoto and he had sent Rose and Jack to find themselves suitable outfits from TARDIS's many wardrobes. Rose had pushed Jack into a separate room, despite his flirtatious offer to help her change, and much to the Doctor's surprise, she emerged first. She had twisted her hair up and wore a fine kimono of reds and pinks. The wide belt accentuating her waist was adorned with a mountain scene of cherry blossoms and majestic cranes. She had however steered away from the traditional Japanese platform shoes and had sneakers peaking from under the hem of her robe. Rose twirled around self-consciously for the Doctor and he was about to tell her she was beautiful, when Jack finally made an entrance.

As soon as the captain threw open the door, the Doctor understood why it had taken him so long to get changed. He too was wearing a kimono, but he had also painted his face white and applied the typical geisha make up Westerners associated with 19th and 20th century Japan. Even better, as he strutted out, the Doctor saw that he had even put on the wooden platform shoes. As soon as Rose saw him, she collapsed in a fit of giggles. Jack grinned at her and then did a very confident and flirtatious twirl for the Doctor. The Time Lord merely raised an eyebrow, but could not quite stop the sides of his mouth from twitching.

"What do you think Doctor," Jack sauntered closer, "could I be your geisha for the day?" He traced a finger across the Doctor chest, all the while smiling outrageously. The Doctor rolled his eyes and watched Rose try to calm herself enough to breathe.

"Sorry Jack, but you know I'm way out of your league." The Doctor grinned, causing Jack to take a step back, mock aghast. His feathers largely unruffled, the captain turned to Rose.

"How about you, my dear, shall we have a little tea party, just the two of us?" Rose was busy wiping tears from her eyes, still grinning widely.

"No go, Jack," she quipped, "men in dresses aren't a huge turn on for me. Perhaps you could change?" Jack shook his head desolately at this apparent lack of enthusiasm, but once again recovered quickly.

"Perhaps you could come help me change and we could talk in detail about all the things that do turn you on?" Jack grinned slyly, causing Rose to blush. When she did not move, though, he stalked back into the wardrobe room, muttering darkly about his charms not being what they used to. Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other and shared a smile. They both rather enjoyed Jack and his antics.

The Doctor turned to tinker with the TARDIS controls, still smiling. He was aware that the three of them have got close over the months they had spent together. When it had just been Rose and him, they had developed a very special bond that only got stronger as they learned to know one another better. That bond was still there now, but it was almost as if it had been stretched sideways to include Jack. They made an excellent team, finished each other's sentences and their personalities seemed to complement one another perfectly. Jack flirted, Rose blushed and he rolled his eyes. They all were as they should have been.

There was however an undercurrent of tension that the Doctor had been aware of for some time now. Jack was not quite as good at hiding his feelings as he thought he was. The Doctor knew that the captain was hoping that their relationship would develop further, from friends to lovers. He was not averse to the idea, for he liked Jack, perhaps even more than he cared to admit, and he had always been rather flexible about his partners. He worried about Rose, though, as he knew 21st century social norms could be rather restrictive. Besides, he was not sure how she felt about either of them, let alone whether she would be willing to share herself with both men. It was not a subject that could be easily broached either, so the Doctor was content to let things continue as they were. For now.

Jack re-emerged, having changed into something slightly more sensible. Rose seemed positively surprised that he had even removed the make up and said so, causing the two of them start a mock argument about whether Jack's make up application skills were superior to Rose's. They left the TARDIS, still arguing, and the Doctor followed them, smiling and shaking his head. Some things never changed.


	28. Lullaby II

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Author's note: Continuation of Lullaby, couple of chapters previously. It seemed appropriate. Features Rose with the meta-crisis Doctor.

#####

Lullaby II

Rose Tyler was once again standing by the window on her favourite spot, watching as the light slowly faded and first stars lit up the sky. She was again holding her baby brother in her arms, but Tony had grown into a chubby toddler. He was clutching fistfuls of her jumper, his large staring in awe at his sister. Rose met the boy's gaze smiling, rocking him gently. Knowing what he was waiting for, she slowly began to hum the lullaby she had sung him most nights at his bedtime. Tony loved the melody and attempted to nod his head in time with the tune.

When the song ended, Rose sat down on the sofa and arranged the child into a more comfortable position on her lap. She gently stroked Tony's curls as she paused to consider which story to tell him. She loved their bedtime routine, having this little part of every day just for her and her brother. Rose had taken to settling Tony for the night early on, giving Jackie a chance to rest. Both she and the little boy had come to look forward to their time together and she had heard that Tony was terribly upset if Rose was not there to sing to him before he went to bed. Truth be told, Rose suspected that she got even more out of the time she spent with her brother than he did, her story telling helping her process to pain of losing the love of her life.

"I know," she said, "I haven't told you in a while about the girl in the fireplace. It was Mickey's first trip to space…" On she went with the story, while Tony listened with rapt concentration. Rose censored the story a little, leaving out the Doctor's obvious infatuation of Reinette, her own jealousy and the gruesome use of human organs as parts of the spaceship. When the Doctor had charged through the mirror own his newly-acquired steed, Rose became aware that they were no longer alone in the room. She glanced towards the door and smiled as she saw the Doctor leaning against the doorjamb.

#####

The Doctor had been exploring the Tyler mansion, peaking into room after room. It was not vast like the TARDIS, but there were certainly enough rooms to tickle the Time Lord's curiosity. Since the house was used as a spare base for Torchwood, there was much to see. He had just discovered the secrets of the utility room, when his sensitive ears caught a snippet of a song. As he returned to the corridor to hear better, he instantly recognised the Gallifreyan lullaby. Listening to Rose's voice caressing the familiar notes made his face soften and he headed down the corridor, following the sound.

When he reached the simple sitting room Rose and Tony were occupying, the song had ended and she was telling her brother about Madame de Pompadour and the clockwork automatons stalking her. Her words made him think of Reinette, whom he had all but forgotten, and he felt a small twinge of regret at having never been able to show her the stars. He marvelled at the passion in Rose's voice as she spoke of their adventures and he found that the message of the story was one of self-sacrifice. She had sensed her presence during the story and smiled at him, causing him to grin widely at her.

As the story came to an end, he made his way quietly to Rose and the little boy, who was desperately trying not to nod off. Rose stroked his curls until he was no longer able to keep his eyes open and fell asleep. She motioned the Doctor to stay were he was and gently carried the boy to his room and tucked him into his bed. When she returned, the Doctor saw that she was positively glowing with happiness. He opened his arms and she crossed the room quickly, settling into his arms with a content sigh. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent, grateful for each moment he had with her. The Doctor slid his hand to rest on her stomach, feeling the tiny flicker of new life growing within the woman he loved. Soon they would be singing the Gallifreyan lullaby to a child of their own.


	29. Puppet

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Author's note: If you haven't read the Doctor Who book called 'Winner Take It All', this story will make less sense. Basically, in the book a race of aliens was using humans to fight a war for them. They created this computer game, in first person perspective, where the player was trying to infiltrate an alien strong hold. Unknown to the players, the characters being controlled were kidnapped humans and if the character was killed in the game, the human actually died. Long story short, the Doctor had to guide Rose through the stronghold in order to save not just her but all the humans trapped in the game.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor.

#####

Puppet

How do you forgive someone something that was not really their fault in the first place? Rose was pacing around in her bedroom in the TARDIS, feeling her thoughts running in circles and her panic intensifying. Even the steady hum of the ship in flight could not calm her, as it usually did. She blinked back her tears, frustrated with herself but unable to stop the flood of emotions. With the control device embedded into her brain, she had been utterly helpless. The Doctor had been in complete control over her, moving her like a puppeteer makes his puppets dance. The memory made Rose shudder and a tear escaped. She scoffed at her own weakness, but could not help feeling violated by what had happened.

"Rose," the Doctor called her from the doorway, "are you okay?" One look into her wild, teary eyes and he strode into the room, intending to envelope her in a hug. She dodged him, wrapping her arms around herself, almost like a shield against him. She saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes and he looked at his hands, for once lost for words.

"Rose," he eventually whispered, sitting down on her bed, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I had no choice, it was the only way to save everyone." In his eyes Rose saw her pain mirrored and realised that taking away her will and steering her through a maze of dangers must have hurt him too. She came to sit next to him and took his hand.

"I don't blame you." She said quietly. "Part of me wishes I could, but I don't. I just felt so helpless, I was just a trapped mind. And the weird thing is, I think I would feel better about it if it hadn't been you." She smiled sadly.

"How would that make it any better?" He frowned, clearly not following her logic.

"Because I trust you," she shrugged. "You've saved my life countless time and I trust you explicitly. What you were forced to do to me violated that trust. If it had been someone else, I could just hate them. But you, I can't hate you. So this is like a shadow hanging between us and I don't know how to get rid of it." She took a deep breath, desperately trying not to cry again.

The Doctor's face was etched with pain as he pulled Rose to him and kissed her forehead. She rested her head against his shoulder, clutching his leather jacket with her free hand. They both reflected on how some wounds were not meant to heal quickly. This was one only time could ease and until then, they both had to try their best to come to terms with what had happened. Winning was not always everything.


	30. Thank You

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Takes place during Parting of the Ways. Features Rose with the 9th Doctor and Jack, although focuses on Jack and the Doctor.

#####

Thank You

Rose was safe, the Doctor thought as he worked frantically on the Delta wave. No matter what happens, at least I know that she is safe. The thought of never seeing her again made his hearts ache, her safety his only consolation.

Elsewhere, Jack was busy organising the final defences. His mind was racing, knowing that he would surely die soon. Countless thoughts, fears, hopes and regrets flitted past him, largely unregistered. At least Rose was safe, he thought and his stern face softened as he remembered her smile. But with her gone, the Doctor will need me, he realised.

"Doctor," he began speaking to the com unit, uncertain where to start. "I know you are busy, but hear me out. Keep working and just listen. It makes what I have to say much easier anyway.

"Before I met you, I was a coward. I was full of anger and revenge and confusion. When I took that bomb from the crash site in London, I expected to die just like I had lived – violently and suddenly. That seemed appropriate somehow.

"When you and Rose rescued me, you could have taken me back to my own time and left met here. Instead, you let me travel with you. I can't even begin to tell you how lucky that made me. Seeing the universe through your eyes has been an incredibly privilege.

"Even in such a short span of time, you have changed me fundamentally. The old me would have never cared about someone else more than my own well being, but now as long as I know Rose is safe, nothing else matters. That change is down to you and her, Doctor. I'm not sure you realise just how much you touch the lives of the people you visit.

"I never voiced my feelings for you and Rose. I so wanted to kiss you both, it's rather ironic that when I finally get to do so, it's because I'm about to die. I wanted to be your lover and not just a friend. Don't get me wrong Doctor, I saw how you look at each other. I see the love in your eyes when you think no one is looking. And if there is one thing I can give you, let it be this: She loves you. Rose Tyler loves you with all her being. So if you somehow survive this, let her know how much she means to you. Kiss her, hold her, marry her if you are so inclined, but never let her go. What you two share is far too special to be lost.

"The Daleks are coming, I can hear them now. But know this: I will gladly put myself between you and the harm. You and Rose taught me what true loyalty and true devotion are. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to allow you or Rose get hurt.

"So what remains to be said is thank you. Thank you for showing me the universe. Thank you for touching my life and for making me a better person. You have given me the greatest gift of all in allowing me to love you. For I do, I love both you and Rose. Perhaps, if my prayers are answered, one day you get to tell her that. In any case, Doctor, live a good life and make her happy."

Jack fell quiet, suddenly nervous. He had bared more of himself to the Doctor than anyone before and part of him was uncertainly how the Time Lord would react. In any case, the captain mused, I can die knowing I have said everything that needed saying.

"Jack," the Doctor's whispered in his ear, more of a caress than a sound. That was all Jack needed to hear.


	31. Home

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

Home

The TARDIS landed in its usual spot within the Powell Estate with the customary wheezing of the engines. The moment the ship had fully materialised, Rose burst through the doors, sporting a wide grin.

"Hurry up you!" She called over her shoulder and headed for the stairs. The Doctor followed her out of the TARDIS, with little less haste but far more dignity.

Rose pulled her house keys from the pocket of her jeans as she took the stairs two at a time, pausing briefly to fumble with the front door. Finally she pulled it open and took in the familiar rooms as she hurried in, leaving the door wide open.

"I'm home!" She exclaimed and then frowned. Something did not seem quite right. But before she had a chance to analyse the feeling, her mother came out of the kitchen and rushed to hug her. They clung to one another, pleased to be reunited.

"I'm glad you're home, sweetheart," Jackie said, grinning widely, "although I don't suppose for a moment you'll stay long. Will you at least have supper? Although I don't know what I'd cook, the cupboards are empty again. I might have to raid the freezer or send you to the shops. Now where's the Doctor?" Rose laughed at her mother's endless chatter and glanced towards the door.

"Hello Jackie," the Doctor spoke from the door, where he was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. His smile was warm, but slightly distant. Perhaps he still had not forgotten how he had been slapped by Jackie, Rose wondered.

"Ah, there you are, I didn't think you'd be far behind Rose." Jackie turned to head to the kitchen and spoke over her shoulder. "I assume you've been keeping her safe?"

"Mum!" Rose protested as the Doctor finally walked into the flat and closed the door behind him.

"I do my best," the Doctor replied and grinned at Rose, who rolled her eyes in turn.

They sat in the lounge while Jackie made tea, chatting about what was going on in the estate and even a little about where Rose and the Doctor had been travelling. Rose let her eyes roam around the room and felt oddly restless. She got up several times, picking little knickknacks up and setting them down again almost immediately. As she paced the length of the room, she wondered when the flat and the entire estate had become so very small. The Doctor watched her with understanding eyes, but Jackie had a hard time disguising the hurt from hers.

They stayed for dinner, at the Doctor's insistence, but once the dishes had been cleared away, they made their excuses. Rose picked up some things from her room and she and her mother shared an emotional farewell. The Doctor surprised everyone, himself included, when he stepped forward and hugged Jackie.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, although neither of them was entirely certain what he was thanking her for.

Rose skipped down the stairs and hurried across the bleak courtyard towards the TARDIS. She already had her key ready and she pulled the doors open with a wide grin. She practically ran inside to brush her hand along the console as a greeting.

"I'm home!" She announced.


	32. Wolfsong

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did, though.

Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

"And the chorus heard was that of beasts

Over the hushed calm of winter echoed the wolfsong."

- Wilbur

Wolfsong

The TARDIS landed with a thump in the middle of the perfect winter scene. It was midnight and the moon was shining from the cloudless sky. There were no artificial lights anywhere, so millions upon millions of stars were littering the sky, reflecting their light off the snow. It was well below freezing, with the cold snapping amidst the trees and everything covered in several feet of snow.

Rose carefully eased open the blue doors and peaked outside, gasping as the fiercely cold air hit her face. She was dressed for the occasion, wearing a thick down coat reaching to her knees, with thick hat, scarf, gloves and proper fur-lined winter boots. She stepped out of the warmth of the ship and waded into the snow, the Doctor following closely behind. His only concession to the cold weather was a slightly thicker coat and leather gloves.

They had come to the prehistoric Alaska because Rose had expressed a wish to see the Northern Lights. The Doctor wanted to ensure that she saw the Earth at its most beautiful, so he had chosen a time when no human interference could disrupt the view. He had made sure the solar flares were at their peak and the atmospheric activity at its maximum, thus offering the brightest and most colourful light show.

The TARDIS had landed in a valley and so, to get the best possible view, they needed to find a better vantage point. Next to them rose a hill that was littered with boulders but largely free of trees. Hand in hand and grinning like children, Rose and the Doctor set off up the hill. They jostled and laughed as they climbed, both simply glad to be experiencing new things together. The thick snow made their progress slow and Rose was soon panting, but they took their time as they had all night to see the Northern Lights.

The view from the top took their breath away. Before them lay an endless forest; miles and miles of trees only broken up by occasional frozen stream and jagged ravines. Each dark tree was covered in delicate frosting of snow and they could hear the occasional branch snapping in the cold. In the horizon, the frozen sea was just visible, shining a different shade of blue in the star light. The scene was unlike anything Rose had ever experienced, growing up in the 21st century London.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. "It feels sort of right. Like this is how the planet was meant to be." There was sadness in her eyes as she thought of how the human race had changed the world that had given them life.

"Planet Earth has many purposes and this was just one of them." The Doctor reassured her. "Although it wouldn't hurt if you lot took a little more notice of the things around you."

Rose was about respond, when the sky before them suddenly lit up. It seemed to her like someone had drawn enormous curtains across the horizon, as the lights flowed in waves of greens, blues, reds and yellows. Rose's wide eyes made the Doctor smile and he was pleased that he was able to show her the wonders of her own planet as well as those from distant worlds. He reached to take her hand and they stood in reverent silence.

They emerged from the woods like silent shadows. The wolves followed in a single file behind the alpha pair, who took turns to cut the path across the snow. They ranged from while to almost black, each blending perfectly into the winter landscape. There were over twenty animals in the pack and despite the harsh winter, they were in excellent condition. They moved with the tireless gait of a top predator and followed their leaders unquestioning, even when the alpha female's ears swivelled to the side and she steered them away from the original direction.

The Doctor and Rose did not spot the wolves until they were halfway up the hill. The Doctor caught the movement from the corner of his eyes and the tightening of his hand in hers alerted Rose to their presence. The Time Lord felt a lick of cold fear run through him as he watched the pack approach them. He glanced back to the TARDIS and knew that they would never make it there before the wolves caught them. If they turned and ran, the wolves' instinct would be to chase. If they stayed their ground they would soon be surrounded and there was no telling how hungry the animals were. The Doctor was at a loss as to what he should do. Wolves could not be negotiated with and he would not be able to trick them into allowing them to go. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, uncertain how exactly the device could help them, when the wolves reached them.

Rose watched the animals surround them with fearful eyes. Up close, the wolves looked huge, much bigger than the ones she had seen in the zoos. Their coats were thick and glossy and there were no sick or old animals in the pack. In the Alaskan winter, the survival of the fittest was more then just an evolutionary theory. The alpha male lay down on the snow, seemingly curious but content to watch. The alpha female on the other hand walked up to Rose and following a strange instinct, she let go of the Doctor's hand and knelt down. The wolf stepped forward so that her paws were on Rose's knees and they were eye to eye.

Rose admired the female's near white coat that had some of the individual hairs tipped with black or silver. Her eyes were a rich shade of amber and in them Rose saw primeval wisdom. The wolf regarded her for a long while, undisturbed by the direct eye contact, and then to Rose's surprise began licking her face. Rose buried her fingers deep into the wolf's fur and look at the Doctor in confusion. He was staring down at them like he could barely believe his eyes.

"You were, and still are, the Bad Wolf," he said slowly. "Perhaps she recognises a kindred spirit in you." He watched Rose pet the wolf, knowing they were lucky to be alive.

Eventually the alpha female had enough of licking Rose and took a step back. She threw her head back and let out a long, soulful howl. All around them, the wolves got to their feet and raised their voices one by one to join in. The howl carried over the frozen landscape and echoing in distant valleys. Rose and the Doctor listened, in awe of the beauty of the wolfsong and feeling utterly privileged. The Northern Light had faded away some time ago, but now they returned in their full glory, as if summoned by the primeval sound. The howl rose and fell seemingly endlessly, each individual animal adding something to the wild music.

The alpha female was the first to stop and she stared at Rose while the pack around them still continued howling. Rose felt something pass between them, almost like an acknowledgement of kinship. As the howls quietened down, she almost expected the animal to speak to her, to come up with an insightful remark that would wow both her and the Time Lord. But instead she turned and led the pack down the hill and to their original direction, never once looking back.

Rose and the Doctor watched the wolves until they disappeared to the woods and then turned to head back to the TARDIS, each quietly reflecting on what they had witnessed. As the TARDIS faded from the view, the harsh landscape was ruled by animals once more.


	33. So She Dances

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

Title from a song by Josh Groban. Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

So She Dances

The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS engines when he became aware that he had not seen Rose for a while. Usually when they were within the Time Vortex she spent her time with him, either in the control room or in the ship's vast library. On this instance the Doctor realised that it had in fact been several hours since Rose had wandered off in the corridor heading towards the kitchen. He had assumed that she intended to make them some tea, but that had clearly not been the case.

The Doctor was not particularly concerned about Rose as she was perfectly safe within the TARDIS. Not only were there no dangers on board, but the ship herself would never let any harm come to the companion they were both so fond of. Indeed turning to the sentient time machine would be the quickest and surest way to find out the whereabouts of Rose. The Doctor opened his mind to the ever present hum only to find that the ship was utterly focused on something else. He frowned, but when he could not gain the ship's attention, he decided to follow her focus instead and hope that it would lead him to Rose.

He started along the corridor she had taken, following the familiar twists and turns with an ease borne out of being perfectly at home within the ship. The TARDIS led him far into the belly of a ship, into a drawing room that he had all but forgotten. It was painted bright yellow, with Rococo period furniture and delicate watercolour paintings decorating the walls. The furniture had been placed in a way that left a clear space in the centre of the room and that was where he found Rose.

She was wearing a yellow sundress that was beautifully in keeping with the walls and she had gathered her hair up into a simple bun, with stray stands framing her face. It was warm in the room, as the TARDIS clearly wanted to make it comfortable for Rose, who had abandoned her shoes near the door. She was in the open area of the room, dancing to music only she seemed to hear. As she swayed and turned, the Doctor marvelled at how utterly beautiful she was. Her eyes were closed and a gentle smiled played on her lips as she enjoyed herself.

The Doctor opened his mind once more and found the music Rose was dancing to. He was shocked to find that it was a Gallifreyan love song, so familiar that it made his hearts ache. Why the TARDIS had chosen to hum that particular tune to Rose he had no idea, but clearly it had moved her enough to make her dance. The TARDIS was watching her and humming with an odd pride and it suddenly occurred to the Doctor that he had not realised just how fond the ship had grown of their young companion. It was clear the Rose and the ship had developed a bond akin to the one he himself shared with the sentient being, although it was slightly less intense due to Rose's limited telepathic abilities. It warmed his hearts that the TARDIS had not only accepted Rose but also claimed the human as her own.

Almost without thinking the Doctor stroke forward and when Rose spun in her dance, he intercepted her so that she ended up in his arms. Her eyes shot open and she blushed as she felt the Doctor's arm pull her tightly against him, but she allowed herself to be led into a new dance. He watched her with warm, caring eyes as he steered her through the familiar steps of the Gallifreyan song. Now that he had joined the dance, the TARDIS made the music sound in the room. The Doctor pulled Rose even closer so that he was able to rest his cheek against her hair. Taking her cue from him, she rested her head on the hollow of his neck and sighed with contentment. He closed his eyes and stated singing the words to the song. They danced in each others' arms deep into the night.


	34. Simpler Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Features Rose with the 9th Doctor.

#####

Simpler Time

The Slitheens in Downing Street had been defeated and the TARDIS was hurtling through time and space once more. The Doctor was on his way to his room to take a shower, as his hair and ears were still covered in dust after the explosion. On the way, he walked past the door to Rose's room, which was open. When he paused to peak through, he saw that Rose was in the middle of unpacking her bag, with piles of clothes strewn across the bed. She must have got distracted, for she was sitting on a bed, staring at a framed photograph and looking faintly sad.

The Doctor walked into the room, concerned about his young companion. When she heard his footsteps, Rose looked up and smiled, instantly brightening the room. The Time Lord moved a pile of clothes to make room for himself on the bed and sat down next to Rose. He peered at the photo on her lap and saw that it was a picture Rose with her mother, both grinning at the camera. Rose offered him a small smile and leaned back to place the photo on the nightstand.

"Are you sad to have left Mickey and your mum?" The Doctor asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Rose cocked her head as she considered the question.

"No," she finally said. "I mean, I'll miss them, but they live in a simpler time and a simpler world. All of this would be too much for them." She indicated the TARDIS with her hand.

"And you? It is too much for you?" The Doctor asked, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

"No," Rose smiled. "It's weird, but somehow this feels so right. It's hard to explain, but it's like I've always been here with you." She shrugged and smiled at the Time Lord, letting her tongue rest between her teeth. He simply smiled as he watched her.

"So," Rose cleared her throat after couple of moments of staring into the Doctor's hypnotic eyes. "Where do you think we'll end up next?"

"I have no idea, but I do know this," the Doctor said and then took her hand into his, suddenly grinning widely, "it's going to be fantastic!"


	35. Please Remember Me

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

The title is stolen from Loreena McKennitt's song Dante's Prayer. Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

#####

Please Remember Me

"Doctor?"

The hesitation in Rose's voice made the Doctor frown with concern. She was perched on the metal stairs rising up from one side of the TARDIS control room, where she had sat deep in thought ever since they had said their farewells to Sarah Jane in London. Mickey had disappeared to settle into his room, sensing that Rose needed some time alone.

As the Doctor turned to her now, he saw that her brow was creased with worry and there was an unusual vulnerability in her eyes. He strode over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. His fingers entwined with hers almost subconsciously. Rose gripped his hand tightly, clearly needing the reassurance of their physical contact.

"What is it, Rose?" The Doctor asked gently, while his thumb stroked slow circles on her skin.

"Do you ever," Rose hesitated, looking at their entwined fingers instead of meeting the Doctor's eyes, "do you ever think about your old companions?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, looking surprised, but Rose hurried on.

"I realise it must be difficult to watch humans grow old and die. But do you ever think about them? Or do you just try to forget as best as you can?" When Rose finally met his eyes, the Doctor saw the fear in her eyes and realised that what she was really worried about was whether he would remember her. His eyes softened as he regarded her and his grip on her hand tightened.

"Come with me." He said, pulling her up.

Rose allowed herself to be steered away from the control room and hand in hand they headed towards one of the main corridors. The Doctor led her down a convoluted route, choosing each turn with practised ease. They finally came to a corridor that had a multitude of doors, all of them different. Some where brightly-coloured, others polished wood or gleaming metal and several were decorated with carvings or paintings. Rose looked at them curiously, certain she had never come across the corridor before, although one of the doors did look vaguely familiar. The doors did not quite fit together, as if they had been grouped in the same corridor as an afterthought.

The Doctor stopped at the nearest door and pushed it open. The air smelled faintly stale, as if no one had been in the room for some time. As they stepped in, the TARDIS automatically switched on the lights. The bedroom before had clearly been inhabited by a woman, although all the clothes and other items looked outdated. The room was neat and tidy, as if the occupier had left the TARDIS for a day or two and simply never returned. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and wandered around the room, picking things up and then setting them down again. After a while he returned to Rose and pulled her to a small sofa, indicating that they should sit down.

"This was Sarah Jane's room," he began as the settled against the cushions.

The Doctor held Rose's hand as he recounted some of his adventures with Sarah Jane and spoke of many aspects of her personality. All throughout, there was a warm smile playing on his lips. After some time, the Doctor took Rose to the next room, where another one of his old companions had lived. They made their way slowly down the corridor, room by room, pausing only to make tea and sandwiches for lunch. The Doctor went through his past companions, telling Rose about each of them. He was open about his feelings for them, how he had coped with losing them and also what he knew about their life after the TARDIS. Some had died or were lost, but others had found themselves a good life back on Earth.

When the reached the final door, which had seemed familiar to Rose earlier, she stopped the Doctor by placing a hand on his arm.

"That's Jack's room, isn't it?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed. "The TARDIS moved it here soon after he… After the Game Station." He gently stroked the door, but did not open it.

"I don't suppose either of us need reminding how much we loved him," he said quietly, the pain of their loss clear in his dark eyes. Rose mirrored him by placing her palm against the door, but made no move to open it either. The loss of Captain Jack was too fresh for both of them. After a moment of silence, Rose surprised the Doctor by hugging him tightly. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. She shifted in his arms and clutched his jacket with both hands.

"When I'm gone," she whispered, "will you please remember me?" At her words, the Doctor tightened his arms around her, not daring to conceive of such future.

"I will never forget you," he promised, "not in a million years."

They stayed in the embrace a little while longer and then stepped back. Rose brushed her hand against Jack's door as they started down the corridor.

"So will my room end up next to Jack's someday?" She asked, finding the Doctor's hand.

"No," he shook his head. "I'll always keep it next to my room."

"Why?" Rose queried, tilting her head to one side.

"Because you'll stay with me forever." The Doctor's answer was quick.

They both smiled at the naivety of their fantasy.


	36. Stalking

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine.

So I couldn't quite resist. I'm fairly sure there's no way I could get enough of these three… Features Rose with Jack and the 9th Doctor

#####

Stalking

Jack was stalking the Doctor. It was not normally advisable to stalk a Time Lord, but Jack was willing to make an exception for his current travelling companion. He had started from the far side of the control room, his eyes locked on the unsuspecting Doctor.

"So, Doctor," he started, a lazy smile on his face, "is there a Mrs Doctor hiding somewhere within the TARDIS?" He sauntered closer, running his hand on the metal railing.

"What?" The Doctor looked up from the monitors and frowned. "No, there's no one." He directed his attention back to the controls, thus completely missing Jack's wide grin.

"It must get very lonely for you, travelling alone." The captain remarked, circling the central control unit.

"Not really," the Doctor replied absently. "Besides, I have Rose and you to keep me company." He did not realise how close Jack had got until he heard the human's voice whisper into his ear:

"I think I can speak for both myself and Rose when I say that we would be delighted to keep you company."

The Doctor turned in surprise, which was exactly what Jack had expected him to do. The captain took a step forward, forcing the Time Lord to back against the controls, effectively pinned. His smouldering eyes sized up the taller man, taking in every detail of the body clad in black. When he locked eyes with the Doctor, he stepped closer still, so that they were only separated by their clothes. Jack licked his lips and flashed a wicked grin. He had got the Doctor exactly where he wanted him.

The Doctor swallowed as he felt Jack pin him against the console with his body. The human had no concept of personal space! Judging by the look on the captain's face, he was following through with some devious plan of his.

"Err, Jack," the Doctor swallowed again, feeling his ears turning pink, "what exactly are you doing?" He felt the human sneak a hand under his leather jacket, an arm going around his waist to keep them close. Jack's other hand traced his jaw line before sliding down to stroke the skin around the collar of his jumper. Uncertain what to do with his hands, the Doctor placed them lightly on the captain's hips. Jack leaned closer until their lips were a mere inch apart.

"I should think it was obvious. I am making sure you are not feeling too lonely." Jack whispered, still grinning seductively.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered half close in anticipation of Jack's next move, when they heard a little gaps from the door way. They turned towards the sound in unison and saw Rose looking at them with disbelief. The Doctor's ears turned even pinker, while Jack's grin merely widened.

Rose could not believe what she had witnessed when she had entered the control room. Jack and the Doctor were embracing against the console, clearly about to kiss. When they turned to look at her, she saw a mixture of embarrassment and guilt in the Doctor's eyes, although there may have been a hint of need nigh obscured by other emotions. Jack on the other hand looked perfectly composed, even smiling widely as he watched Rose walk closer. The captain ran his hand over the Doctor's chest as he stepped back and came to meet Rose.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked, uncertain whether to be embarrassed or a little jealous.

"No," the Doctor said.

"Yes," Jack replied at the same time. The captain walked up to Rose and pulled her close to him. Her cheeks turned pink at the hungry look in Jack's eyes.

"But that's okay," Jack continued, using his free hand to stroke Rose's neck. "The three of us could all dance together."

Rose glanced at the Doctor and they both blushed at Jack's words. The captain was certainly not talking about dancing.


	37. The Bond

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Woe is me.

This story could be sort of a prequel to one of my other stories, 'The Doctor Is Dead', but equally it works just as well on its own. Features Rose and the 10th Doctor.

#####

The Bond

Rose and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, laden with carrier bags full of food. They had stopped in 2012 London to go shopping, as the kitchen cupboards had recently begun looking rather empty. Rose had a wide grin on her face, for she was looking forward to diving into the celebrity gossip magazines she had piled into the shopping trolley. The Doctor had rolled his eyes, but had to admit that the magazines were a very easy way to keep Rose entertained while he was endlessly tinkering with the TARDIS.

Rose looked around the TARDIS happily as she pushed the doors closed behind them. Before picking up the grocery bags again, she brushed her hand against the wall.

"We're back," she said out loud on an impulse, rather stating the obvious.

"_Welcome back"_, she heard a voice in her heard that made her jump. She frowned and quickly headed to the kitchen after the Doctor.

Once all the bags were unpacked, the Doctor had offered a guilty grin to Rose and slunk off towards the engine room with a gleam in his eyes and the sonic screwdriver poised for some tinkering. It had been Rose's turn to roll her eyes and she then made herself comfortable in a lounge with a fireplace. Sitting by the roaring flames, with a cup of tea and a pile of magazines on her lap, she was at perfect ease. She ran her hand over the glossy cover at the top of the pile, but did not open it.

"TARDIS?" She instead asked out loud.

"_Yes?"_ Came an immediate reply.

"I didn't know... I mean, I didn't realise you could talk back to me." Rose stammered, awed by her revelation.

"_You looked into my heart,"_ the ship explained calmly. _"You became I and I became you."_

"And a part of that connection stayed behind?" Rose was beginning to understand.

"_We are bonded for life,"_ the ship confirmed. What remained unsaid was that the bond was for the duration of Rose's life, not the time machine's.

"Do you mind?" Rose asked, suddenly worried that her actions had caused an imposition.

"_Rose, you are the most beloved of his companions. That part of us is one please__s me greatly."_ Indeed, the TARDIS's constant humming had taken on a joyous note. They sat for a while in a comfortable silence.

"What was he like?" Rose asked cautiously. "Before I met him, that is."

"_He was full of rage and grief and confusion. His soul was tarnished and his path obscured __by darkness. Now his hearts beat strong and his stride is true. He has become pure once more and that he was willing to step closer to final death for you is a testament to how much good you have done to him."_

Rose blushed but felt enormously proud. She had noticed a change in the Doctor over time, but she had never realised just how profound an effect she had had on the Time Lord. Rose grinned at the empty room, which was really not empty at all, as the TARDIS was everywhere around her.

"So I can talk to you whenever I like?" Rose checked.

"_Whenever you wish,"_ the TARDIS said and it seemed to Rose like the ship was smiling.

"Awesome!"

#####

When the Doctor came to find Rose many hours later, he found her perched on a sofa, the stack of magazines on her lap greatly reduced. As he entered the room, she was poring over one of them and reading out select bits to the TARDIS. Much to his surprise, the ship was humming with pleasure and judging from Rose's giggles, offering her opinion on the gossip. The Doctor felt a bang of jealousy as the bond that had so clearly formed between his ship and his companion, but could not help smiling at their happiness.


	38. Dream of a Normal Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Author's note: I know it's been forever since I've updated this collection of stories. Real life and writer's block interfered and somehow the stories I had in my head never got told. I've thought more about Doctor Who recently, thanks to my re-found obsession with Torchwood, and I've been listening to some of the Doctor Who soundtracks. The Dream of a Normal Death is one of my favourite tracks and the idea to this story suddenly came to me as the song came up on my playlist earlier this evening. It demanded it to be told straight away. It's a little on the short side, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated.

Contains some spoilers for Human Nature and Family of Blood. Features Rose with the 10th Doctor.

* * *

Dream of a Normal Life

Rose was sitting in the TARDIS control room, on one of the cushioned seats near the central console. She was hugging her knees to her chest with one hand and the other cradled a steaming cup of tea. The ship was in mid flight, her steady hum soothing. Rose was watching the Doctor, who was adjusting their course on the monitors. They were enjoying the comfortable silence, both lost in their thoughts.

"Doctor?"

Rose finally broke the silence. There was something that she had wondered for some time and now the words slipped past her lips almost unbidden.

"Hmm?"

The Doctor turned to regard her over the rim of his glasses. He smiled a little, intrigued by the thoughtful expression on Rose's face.

"I was just wondering. It's silly really. But I was wondering, do you ever think about what it would be like to not spend your life travelling through time and space? I mean, to just settle down somewhere, have job, stationary home, a family maybe. You know, have a normal life?"

Rose blushed, a little embarrassed by her own rambling. The Doctor walked closer. It was now his turn to look thoughtful.

"Rose, travelling in the TARDIS is the only life I've ever really had."

She was about to point out that she was aware of that, but the Doctor held up his hand to indicate that she should let him continue.

"But that doesn't mean I haven't wondered what it would be like to have a wife, children, a dog perhaps that is not made of metal, to really settle down somewhere. With Gallifrey gone, there's nowhere I belong, there's no place where I can travel and truly go home."

The Doctor looked a little sad and Rose took his hand in hers. She was grateful that he spoke so openly about his home planet, which was something he did not do often. She tried to convey this by gently squeezing his hand and he smiled at the gesture.

"Except the TARDIS," she said quietly. "The TARDIS is your home and you two belong together."

"Except the TARDIS," the Doctor nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"But she is a time machine," the Doctor eventually continued. "She is meant to travel through time and space, not remain stationary and forgotten."

"And the two of you belong together."

There was a hint of sadness in Rose's voice and it was the Doctor's turn to squeeze her hand gently.

"The Time Lords have actually found a way around that, to some extent anyway. There is a machine called the Chameleon Arch, which removes that Time Lord essence and locks that, together with all the knowledge and memories of a Time Lord, into a focus item, such as a fob watch. What would be left behind would be a mortal human, although the Time Lord could be restored at any point just by releasing the essence from the focus object."

Rose was a little surprised by the Doctor's explanation and searched his face for a hint of why he chose to share this with her. Finding none, she asked the question they were both thinking about.

"Have you ever been tempted to use the machine?"

The Doctor pondered the question for a long while, so long in fact that Rose began to wonder whether he had got distracted by some other thought and forgotten about it. She was about to repeat the question, when the Time Lord spoke slowly.

"Yes, of course I have. How could I not? To lead a quiet life, share it with the woman I love, watch my children grow up in a safe home, die of old age in the arms of my wife, how could I not think about that? My life is full of danger, near misses, sadness and regret. It's hectic and crazy and people I know, people I love, get hurt time after time. I do my best to protect them, but somehow whatever I do never quite seems enough. It's a terrible burden to bear and yet I cannot face a lifetime of travelling alone.

"So yes, I think about how different things could be. I dream of a normal life and of a normal death at the end of it. And yet, there is so much beauty out there, so many wondrous, mysterious places to see. And the people, oh Rose, there are people to meet, to learn from and to help. It would be hard to give that up, even harder knowing that I would remember none of it. I would forget everything I have seen and done, and forget the hum of the TARDIS rocking me to sleep every night. It is not something I would be willing to give up lightly."

The Doctor's expression was grave when he finished speaking and Rose found herself blinking back tears. She nodded and got up form the seat, wordlessly indicating towards the kitchen with her now empty tea mug. The Doctor watched her leave the control room, his hearts heavy with sadness.

"But I would give it up for you." He whispered to the empty room.


End file.
